Bad Luck and Obstacles
by Centroides
Summary: Just because a mission starts out well does not mean it will continue to go that way. They dared not ask what else could go wrong. I apologize for the confusion. I messed up the chapters. I hope this has it fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Luck and Obstacles**

 **Chapter 1**

"The least they could do was have a plan to get us out," grumbled Casino.

"The man died in enemy hands. Are you sure you want to go that route?" asked Actor sarcastically. Casino grimaced mirroring the way they all felt.

The mission had started off well with a fair weather night crossing in a MTB but that was as far as being good went. As the MTB approached the coast Garrison, who was standing just off the bow, felt the engines slow but he could also feel the extreme dampness. It was more than the ocean air; it was fog, thick, all concealing fog.

Using the binoculars he scanned where he thought the shore should be but there was no signal. Their contact was to be waiting for them, to guide them in. Somewhere along this coast was a small channel that led to a stream that would give them cover to disembark and a place to hide their boat. He swung the binoculars slowly to the left and the right but still saw nothing. Did they take the chance and head for shore?

An awareness at his side and he knew Chief had come to stand beside him. He too would be scanning the coast. Dawn would be in an hour but they were supposed to be ashore by then. If they left now they would be safely ashore but where would they be?

Off in the distance the thrum of another vessel told them there was a patrol boat in the area. The MTB could not wait, either he decided to go or he returned to England. The rest of his men knew what he would decide, Garrison never quit.

Within minutes the small inflatable boat had been launched and the five men were paddling strenuously toward the shore. All they could do was hope they could see a place to land when they got closer.

That was not to be this time. Dawn was approaching as they drew closer to the shore but the fog was still too thick to make out any detail. All they could hear was the waves breaking. He had told his men that there had not been a signal so they were all peering into the fog hoping to be the first to spot the flash or the entrance to the stream. There was nothing until...

"To the right! Hard."

A flurry of motion, a heart wrenching scrape and then they were clear. The sound of the waves breaking filled the air, the sound too loud to be a low sandy bank. These were rocks. A second course correction was required before they saw a spot where, if they were careful, they might be able to disembark.

"Warden, we're in the wrong place." The whispered words were not disputed.

"Can we go back and try again?" Actor's voice of reason was tinged with concern.

Five heads swiveled back out to sea but, of course, there was nothing but fog. No one needed to speak. There was not enough time to get back out far enough to meet up with the boat, if it was even still out there. The Captain would have taken her farther out to sea to evade the enemy patrol. No, they were here, where ever here was, and on their own.

"Goniff, can you get out? Take the bow rope and hold'er close. Chief, hold'er steady if you can." The boat, already rocking with the waves, lurched as the pick pocket clambered out and up onto the rocks. Hopefully the squelch of rubber against rock would be covered by the sound of the waves. A second and third lurch as Casino and Actor made it to safety.

"Chief."

"Go, I'm holdin' 'er off the rocks."

Garrison moved up toward the bow but as he did he felt the difference underfoot. Seeing the hand appear he grabbed it and leapt for the rocks. He heard Chief come up behind him.

Without the weight on board Goniff and Casino were able to lift the inflatable dingy out of the water.

"We'll have to find somewhere to hide it before we go." Garrison peered into the easing fog looking for a likely place even knowing that a rocky coast line would offer few places for a craft that size. They might have to deflate it.

"Don't matter, Warden, it's gotta hole in it."

'We still got to hide it so no one knows we're here." He was disappointed to hear about the hole though after feeling how soft the footing was when he had disembarked, he was not surprised.

Goniff appeared beside him and whispered, "If the boat 'as an 'ole in it, 'ow we supposed to get out of 'ere?"

"There's always other ways." He replied equally quietly.

The shadow left and Garrison heard a triumphant whisper, "Hear that, Casino, Warden says we're leaving by plane."

"Shut up, Limey. I heard what the Warden said."

"Keep it down." Garrison headed inland as Casino lifted the craft to carry it with him. The 'beach' was a short space of rocks before the abrupt cliffs that rose up and disappeared into the fog. This was probably under water at high tide.

"He's going to want us to climb that, isn't he," grumbled the safecracker. Climbing the wall on the obstacle course was not his forte. A rocky cliff would be no better.

"We have to find a way up. Goniff, stay here with the boat. Casino, Actor, head that way, and see if there's a path or an easier way up. Chief, you're on me. Thirty minutes."

The two teams faded into the mist as the Englishman propped the sagging boat up against the base of the wall and climbed in behind it out of the cold. It might not have been the best thing to do but he knew sitting out there in the cold and the spray from the waves was not good for his health either.

The time dragged for Goniff but eventually the others returned. By the time they had assembled the inflatable was a tent with Goniff as the center pole. He climbed out from under hoping for good news.

"Anything your way?" asked the leader.

"Not as far as we went. About twenty minutes down the slope is less vertical but I saw no sign of a path."

"We'll have to scale it."

"Ah, Warden," started the second story man, "we didn't bring any rope to pull Casino up."

"Shut up. I can climb."

"Unless you found a better place, may I suggest we move down to the place where the angle is less steep." Actor was an athlete but he also knew not to make it any harder than it had to be.

Garrison bent down, grabbed what was left of the boat and began compressing it. He saw Chief offer his blade but shook his head. Once it was small enough to be manageable they headed down the beach.

The spot Actor had chosen was less vertical but not by much. They all stood looking as Goniff began the ascent. It was slow going but he was able to get to the top. The fog had thinned enough that they could see him reach up over the top seeking a hand hold. All of a sudden he pulled back and clung to the side. One hand waved them in closer. There was someone up on top.

Minutes crept silently as they waited. All they could do was hope Goniff had a good foot hold. No one could hold this long by their fingers. Loose gravel trickled down and then larger stones. No one dared look up and it was a good thing. A moment later a long thin stream arced out from the top and splattered on the rocks inches from their feet. They knew it wasn't from Goniff.

Finally there was silence. Chief made his way along the base of the cliff about twenty feet in hopes he could look up without being seen. He was just in time to see a dark figure pull back from the edge. From his vantage point he could see Goniff crouched just under the lip. At least he was still there. By the time he made his way back and reported what he had seen Garrison figured the coast was clear. Carefully they looked up but Goniff hadn't moved. Did he know the way was not clear? Had he heard something else?

"Stay here," said Garrison as he started the climb. Heavier and less agile it took him longer and he dislodged more rocks and dirt. Finally he reached the Englishman's foot.

"Goniff," hissed the American. "You all right?"

"No. I'm stuck." Two gasps later he added. "My arms are cramped. I can't open me bloody fingers."

"I'm coming up beside you." Garrison eyed the last stretch. Goniff had taken the easiest approach leaving him with an overhang. Carefully he moved hand-hold by toe-hold until he was beside him. Even in the dim fog shrouded dawn he could see his white knuckles and grim features.

"Give me your hand," he said as he held out his own.

"I can't," was the anguished reply. "Me arms an' 'ands are cramped. Yer gonna 'ave to pull me up."

"Okay, Goniff." He almost said to hold on but caught himself in time. The thought also crossed his mind to offer him his gloves but he knew that was a stupid idea too. Instead he pulled himself up to the lip and cautiously peered over the edge. The coast was clear with no one in sight. Looking back, he waved to the others to start up. Carefully he pulled himself up onto the level ground. Lying flat with his head over the edge directly above Goniff he assessed the situation. It was going to take at least two of them to pull him up. To reach him he was going to have to hang head and shoulders over the edge. Though Goniff was not heavy, the extra weight would pull him over and they would both fall. He needed someone to act as ballast on his legs.

"You all right, Goniff? It won't be long. We'll get you up."

"Thanks Warden." He sounded exhausted.

Mumbling encouragement as he passed his team mate, Casino arrived, pulling himself up. Actor was only a moment behind and then Chief.

Instantly assessing the situation Casino and Actor lay down and held Garrison's legs as he wriggled forward until he was hanging over the cliff. On his signal they held on as he grabbed onto the Englishman and pulled. The two men up top pulled back as well. It took several minutes before Goniff was close enough that Casino released his hold and lay down beside Garrison. Chief lay on his other side and the two grabbed Goniff and pulled as Garrison eased back and got out of the way. The two men pulled their team mate up and lay him on his back.

Actor immediately knelt down beside the Englishman and began checking him over. Seeing the situation in hand Garrison caught Chief's eye, flashed two fingers to the right and he set off to the left. There had been someone here not long ago, someone who might return and who might be the enemy. They also had to know where they were. The two men vanished into the thinning fog, one in either direction.

Goniff moaned as Actor closed his large hands over the smaller ones noting how cold they were. He had also seen the lack of color.

"We need to get you warm but we are going to have to do some walking. That will help."

A pair of gloves appeared by his shoulder. "Here," said Casino.

"No. You keep yours on," said Actor as he dug in Goniff's pocket for his. To aid in his climb he, as had the others, had taken them off and stuffed them in his pocket.

"These are at least warm. Gimme his."

It was sound thinking but as soon as he had the gloves out and then looked at the Englishman's twisted fingers he knew it was pointless. They were not going on.

Casino sat down and pulled off his boot and then one layer of sock. "Here."

"I 'ope yer f-feet are c-clean," muttered Goniff as Actor put the sock over his hand.

As the second sock appeared Casino said, "Sure. I washed them last week. I think it was last week, maybe the week before." He was grinning as he replaced his boot.

"Thanks Mum."

Casino thought he was kidding but he saw the frown that comment brought to the conman's face. Did that mean this was serious? He knew people died from getting too cold. Where was Garrison and how far did they have to go to find shelter? He scanned the surroundings but there was no one there.

"I want you to sit up, Goniff." The injured man turned his head but showed no sign of complying so Casino moved to the blonde's other shoulder and the two dark haired men eased him up.

"I want to take his coat off."

"Are you nuts? He's cold! Here give him mine." He started to undo his coat but was stopped by Actor's hand.

"Trust me. I want to get his arms out of the sleeves so he can put his hands in his arm pits. That will help to warm them."

"Oh, yeah." Between them they re-dressed him and Actor tucked the cuffs into the pockets. His scarf was pulled up over his head and the one end wrapped across his mouth. Fortunately for this mission they had been given knitted hats and Goniff's was pulled down as far as it would go.

Garrison appeared out of the mist and asked, "How is he?" Without waiting he moved in and squatted down in front of him. "How you doing Goniff? You warm enough?"

"What?" he asked blankly.

Garrison looked back at Actor and saw the same frown Casino had seen. Goniff was not warm enough. A moment later Chief appeared.

"There's a town about a mile down the coast," said the leader. "We should be able to find something there." He looked to the other men and said, "Let's go." Looking back to his second story man he said, "Come on, Goniff, we gotta get you up." Garrison and Actor got into position but the Officer almost dropped him when he tried to grab him under the arm and found the sleeve empty. He was able to quickly adapt and they got him to his feet.

Starting slowly to accommodate Goniff's shuffling gait they were at least on their way. They followed the cliff's edge for almost half a mile before they stepped through a break in the hedging and onto a narrow road. What was disheartening was looking down the road a short distance and seeing the ocean without the cliffs. They had been this close to an easy landing. As they walked they crossed a bridge over a ditch that ran to the water edge. Was this the spot where their contact was to meet them or were they even farther away?

"Want me to look for a place?"

"We can't stop," was Garrison's answer to Chief's question, "but scout around. We have to keep moving." If there was a vacant place Chief would find it.

The wind had picked up dispersing the fog but it was still cold and damp. As Casino put it, it was cold enough to snow and probably would; just one more obstacle to slow them down.

Goniff was slowing even with Actor and Casino each at his arm encouraging him along. At one point he figured out that he couldn't get his arm out and he began to fight his coat.

"Take it easy, Goniff," said the conman gently. "If you are warm enough we can fix your coat."

"Yer Mum said to leave your coat on."

"Mum?" Goniff looked around expectantly.

"She went to get you a cuppa tea. You're to wait with us."

"Oh," was all he said as he quieted, believing Casino's words.

Actor looked to his team mate, lifted an eyebrow, smiled and nodded acknowledging his actions. They walked on.

Even this early there were signs of people stirring, smoke from chimneys and curtains being opened. A man stepped out his front door and stood staring uncertain of strangers.

"Monsieur, un moment, s'il vous plait." He stepped closer to the gate but did not enter as continued speaking. There was a pause and the man shook his head and retreated, closing the door. A curtain moved but that was all. They continued on, starting only slightly when Chief appeared from behind them.

"There's a shed back that way," and he gestured inland. "Ain't nothin' in it but it's outta the cold."

"We need to build a fire, get him warm." Garrison knew Chief would understand. He would not be slighted at having his find turned down. Normally that would do until they found something better but under the circumstances they needed heat. He disappeared again.

Not wanting to be in the centre of town with an Englishman who was a little confused Garrison directed them down a side street. The town's outskirts were where they were most likely to find abandoned houses.

Goniff was slowing again as Garrison spotted the old house at the end of a lane. It had seen better days but appeared to be intact. He approached cautiously but saw no motion. His knock went unanswered so he tried the door. It was open. Inside was deserted, bare of all but dust and a decrepit chair. The stuffing was missing along the tops of the arms and the cushion sagged dangerously but there was a fireplace. As long as the chimney drew they could get warm. A quick inspection of the rest of the house and he waved the others in.

Casino tested the chair with his hand and grunted as Chief headed for the fireplace. The Indian lit a match and held it as far up the flue as he could and watched. Satisfied he headed outside to look for fire wood as Casino called to his friend and patted the edge of the chair. Goniff shuffled over and sat down almost disappearing into the chair as the seat gave way. With his arms confined inside his coat he was trapped. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. Casino wanted to laugh but he was afraid of upsetting the pickpocket. Instead he made light by saying, "It's the latest in French furniture. Haut couture, you know." He grinned and was relieved when the grin was returned.

Garrison and Actor came down the stairs carrying the chest of drawers from the upstairs bedroom. The drawers were pulled out and broken down as Chief came in with some branches. These he dropped by the fireplace and began picking through the broken drawer pieces and whittling some shavings, before starting to build a fire. Casino headed for the kitchen, not expecting anything. He was not surprised either. There was nothing left to eat but he brought three shelves from the pantry for the fire. "These do any good?" he asked as he held up a curtain. It was old and frayed but when you were starting with nothing you never knew. After dropping it he looked to where Chief was still trying to coax a fire into life and not succeeding.

"What's the problem?" asked Casino. The Indian was taking a long time getting it started.

"Everythin's cold and wet," was the grouchy reply.

"Including us." He turned back to Goniff who sat enveloped in the old chair. His eyes closed. He wasn't dead was he? With his coat all bunched up it was hard to see if his chest was moving.

"Goniff?" he said quietly as he knelt in front then exhaled when the blue eyes opened. Then he frowned when he heard, "Did you put the kettle on, Mum?"

Hearing the interchange and seeing the deepening frown on Casino's face Garrison came over. "Goniff?" If Goniff was delirious then they were in serious trouble.

At the sound of his name the English thief's face turned toward the American officer and he said weekly, "Da?"

That was when Garrison saw the wink. "Goniff," he said chastising the trickster.

Casino heard the tone and saw the look on their leader's face. He had been conned and he knew it. Sitting back he growled, "You lousy little… I aught throw you right out that window."

"Speaking of that window," said Actor as he kicked the drawer bottom out. "This will cover that hole." He moved over and jammed the board into place blocking the missing pane. Taking the curtain he balled it and used it plug the other broken one. "And this," he said as he scooped up the mouse nest, "might be just what you need." He handed it to Chief who gave him a smile of gratitude.

Actor's foot broke the last of the dresser frame making Goniff flinch. "This will not last long. May I suggest we go look for assistance in town before this is gone."

Still smarting from the Englishman's teasing Casino offered a suggestion. "We could burn this ratty old chair."

"Not me favorite chair," and he shot the safecracker a look, "Me 'igh fashion French chair?"

"Yeah, and you in it too."

Pleased that he was well enough to tease Casino, Garrison still had to know about the rest of him. "How are your hands and feet?"

"They were there last time I looked." He tried to pull himself up to see his feet.

Garrison pulled the patient's boot and sock off. As he checked his toes Goniff twitched.

"Hey, he's got ticklish feet. Let me at'im. He owes me" demanded Casino. He took a half-hearted step closer but Garrison blocked him.

"Let's get him closer to the fire," said Garrison releasing the foot and moving to the side of the chair. Casino stepped in and together they moved the pick-pocket closer. The fire was going by now but it was not giving off much heat yet. They watched as most of the smoke drifted up the chimney but tendrils slipped out past the mantle and disappeared up toward the ceiling.

Releasing his hands from his coat the Englishman sighed and agreed that this was the life, if he had a cup of tea and some sandwiches.

Straightening up the Officer said, "Keep an eye on here, I'm going to see where we are."

"I will go with you," said Actor reaching for his coat.

"I want you here in case the smoke," and he gestured toward the fireplace, "attracts attention." Actor nodded so the Officer buttoned his coat, put on his gloves and left.

Outside it was even colder with a fresh wind off the ocean blowing icy flakes into his face as he walked to the main road. The walk back would be easier but for now he would have to hurry. The meager supply of wood would not last long before they would have to start on the trim and anything else they could rip down.

Garrison pulled the collar up on his coat and hurried. It took him longer than he expected before he found a small store where he could buy food and information. He stuck to their story of men looking for work until their truck broke down stranding them. There were no offers of help, the people were too afraid. Though he saw no sign of soldiers the peoples' response said they were close.

Carrying his bundle Garrison headed back to their improvised base but became concerned when he saw the smoke and then the flames as he drew nearer. The roof was on fire and the wind was driving it across the wooden shingles. He ran and almost hurt himself when he hit the locked front door.

"Ouvrez la port," he yelled as he banged on the door and rattled the knob.

Actor opened the door and Garrison burst in. "The roof is on fire. You have to get out, now. Move."

They did not have to be soldiers to jump at this command. Casino hauled Goniff out of the chair and hustled him outside as Actor and Chief grabbed their coats and followed close behind. They moved far enough away then turned to look.

There were flames coming out of the chimney and a large section of the roof was also aflame.

"Bloody 'ell. We could a been flambéed."

"Chimney fire," said Casino answering the question he figured Goniff would ask next. He then turned to Chief and demanded, "How the hell didn't you smell the smoke?"

"The chimney wasn't workin' right. How was I supposed to know it was the roof," he snarled back.

"All right, you two," put in Garrison angrily. A fight would warm the two but he had enough on his plate without playing referee too. "It doesn't matter; as long as we got out safely. We have to go."

"Go where?" whined the Englishman. "Our 'ouse is on fire."

"You found out where we are?" asked Actor stepping in closer to their leader.

Before he could answer they heard the clanging of a bell that was coming closer. Moments later three horses, two black and one white, appeared pulling a fire wagon. It came charging down the street and stopped in front. The driver jumped down and rushed in closer to assess the scene. The man, who had been riding on the back, began by taking the ladder down and carrying it to the house. Garrison and Actor stepped up and began assisting as a third man came running down the street buttoning his coat. The Fire Department had arrived.

With all the men working together they quickly got the ladder up and the hose in place but the fire was stubborn. It had started in the chimney and spread through the attic. The men had to chop holes through the shingles to get at it. As they chopped the sparks flew, pushed by the wind, onto the rest of the roof threatening to ignite new fires. Fortunately there were no other house close by or they would have been in danger too.

As the destruction of the roof spread Chief was sent down. Casino was already stationed at the base of the ladder. Finally Actor and Garrison descended as the official firemen deemed the fire contained. Goniff had gone to see the horses. They were initially nervous of his approach but they soon quieted as he talked to them and petted them. One of the blacks lowered his head and the Englishman saw the attachment for the plumes. The animal was also the undertaker's horse. He wondered at first but realized that with fuel rationing there would have to resort to horse power. Hopefully it would not get bad enough to have to eat them. The wind dropped momentarily and a few embers floated down landing in the snow at Goniff's feet. He watched as the glow faded and died turning the firefly into a black speck of death. Was that to be his fate? He was finally doing something good; he was fighting for ol' Blighty and earning a parole. Was he going to die like that ember, alone in the cold? What a depressing thought.

Finally the fire was out and the firemen descended packing up their equipment as they went. Once they were done the Fire Chief, an older man approached Goniff and began talking to him. Not understanding, the thief looked at him blankly. The tone became demanding and then angry by the time Garrison got there. He explained the situation as Goniff slipped away greatly relieved.

When they were alone Garrison explained what was said. Because of the war most of the young men are gone so the Fire Department was short staffed. That was why there were only the three of them. The other part was that new rules had been put into place. If the fire was your fault then you had to pay him thirty Francs for their services. It also was revealed that the Fire Chief's brother was the town Chimney Sweep. If he had been called then the fire would have been avoided. Fortunately the Officer was able to convince him that it was not their house; that they just happened to see the smoke.

"'Ey Warden," started Goniff, "Did you 'appen to get any food while you were out?"

Garrison turned and looked by the hedge directing the others to look as well. All faces fell as Goniff whispered a plaintive, "No."

When the fire wagon left the driver backed the horses up to make room to turn around. The rear wheel had backed into the hedge, right where Garrison had put the bag of groceries. All that was left was a crushed mess.

"So we're back to square one," said Casino summing up their situation. "We're out in the cold, in some damn back of nowhere, cold and wet and…"

"'ungry," added Goniff sadly.

"The good news is we are only about a mile and a half from where we're supposed to be."

"The bad news is that we have to walk there, isn't that right, Warden?"

He was tired and feeling peevish so without thinking he said, "If you could pull a car out of your pocket then we wouldn't have to." He saw the flash of something in Casino's eyes, anger maybe and not wanting to deal with it he tipped his head slightly, raised an eyebrow and grinned. Fortunately Casino accepted the jest and the look vanished as he grinned back.

"Can't we get some food first?" asked the pickpocket.

"Hopefully our contact will have something for us. Now, the sooner we get going the sooner we get there."

"The sooner we eat," muttered the hungry man.

At first the roadway was sheltered from the wind by hedges and an embankment but when they passed the cemetery the land had flattened and the wind blew at their back.

"Which way," asked Casino. With his shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets his voice was muffled.

Mentally Garrison reviewed the map in his head. "Right." He had been walking behind Goniff hoping to cut the wind. As cold as it had been, after they passed the last house the wind was blowing directly off the sea. It was bitterly cold. Now Actor took turns acting as a windbreak for the slighter man.

"Is it much farther?" asked Casino.

"I hope not." Up ahead, Garrison spotted the lane that led off to the right, toward the sea. Was that the route they were supposed to have arrived by? It looked like it led to the sea but with the slope of the land it was hard to tell. Too late now. They continued walking. Because of the wind the ground was clear but the snow was starting to accumulate in sheltered spots and was building up in the hedges and sticking to the fence posts.

"It looks like there's buildings up ahead. Maybe it's a town." Chief had been walking ahead but had dropped back to relay what he hoped was good news. They had not had much of that on this mission.

It was as Chief had suggested. They finally arrived in Belleville-Sur-Mer.

"Do you know where your contact lives?"

"No. He was to meet us at the landing."

"Great," muttered Casino. "Now what?"

"Now I go looking for him." He turned around checking the buildings and houses for a sheltered spot. Five men walking into town would draw attention. A town of this size would doubtfully have an occupying force but they had learned to be careful. "Over there," and he pointed to a small shed, "Wait there. I'll be back as soon as I can." The men split up and Garrison lengthened his stride. He had to find a shop where he could make enquiries and he had to do it fast without appearing to hurry.

It took longer than he wanted but he found out what he needed. The man they were to meet lived on the edge of town; they had passed his place on their way in.

"Can we at least get something to eat before we go?" asked Goniff, remembering the flattened bag they had left back in Berneval.

Before Garrison could start Actor interrupted with, "If he is unable to feed all of us then we will not have another chance."

That made too much sense to ignore so they headed for the café he had passed on his way. Actor and Garrison entered. The conman ordered a glass of wine for his friend. He told the waiter how disgraceful it was that a man could not drive into town without being run off the road by crazy drivers. He went on to explain how their car, which they had borrowed, was damaged and how were they to explain that to the owner of the car? On and on he spun their tale of woe until the waiter consulted with the owner who was the cook and they were each given a free glass of wine. The two men thanked them both asking them to join them. Once they were finished Actor complimented the two men on their fine establishment and their hospitality but they really had to go and return the car. Somehow they would explain to the owner. With that they left.

The men met up at the corner but instead of bags of food the three stood empty handed.

"What happened? You had lots of time."

"The back door," growled Casino.

"You couldn't open it?" Garrison asked not quite believing it.

"There wasn't one," he snarled.

"No back door? How does he get his supplies in?" Involuntarily Actor turned to look back at the café but could not see the back from where they stood.

"You didn't 'appen to nick a piece of bread or a bun did you?" Goniff asked hopefully. His face fell when he realized what the answer was.

"Try another?" suggested Actor.

"That was the only place I saw. This town isn't very big."

"I 'ope our contact 'as something. I'm starving."

"You and me both." They started walking.

Fortunately they didn't have far to go but they were all cold when they got there. Garrison approached and knocked on the door. He was admitted by an older woman who was once plump but now looked to have lost weight.

"Come in," she said with a weary smile. "Raimond is not home right now." Her English was good but heavily accented. "He went to town yesterday and has not returned. He did tell me where your papers are but you must take them to Thierri Babineaux, in town, I will get you the address. He will take your pictures for your papers."

"Thank you, Madam Porcher. My men will need a place to stay."

"Oui. Come in. My name is Belda. No one comes here so you may make yourselves comfortable. If by chance… there is a small attic, you can hide."

They entered the small farm house and found places to sit. Chief offered to stand watch but Garrison told him to make a circuit then come back in. He needed to get warm too.

As Belda led the American Officer to the wine cellar he asked about Raimond and was told he had left last night but sometimes he was delayed. There was a curfew and to avoid that he sometimes had to stay out.

The room was empty but she pulled a small box from the rafters and handed him the papers. She also told him that there was a car in the garage out back for them to use but Raimond had been unable to get uniforms. She hoped that would not be a problem. Garrison assured her that they could take care of that.

Back upstairs Garrison saw that the men had added wood to the stove and were sitting as close as they could. Unfortunately he saw no food in sight. Goniff watched him and surreptitiously mimed eating but Garrison just shook his head. The French people were always generous. The fact Belda had not offered even something to warm the men probably meant she had nothing to give.

As if reading his mind Belda whispered, "I am sorry but all I have to offer is turnip. The Germans took everything else even the wine."

He smiled to ease her discomfort. "That's all right. We ate before we got here." He hoped he had said it loud enough for his men to hear him. The poor woman had enough to worry about without adding guilt to her load.

Goniff started to frown but caught the look from Casino. He smiled and nodded in agreement. They would go hungry a little longer.

Raimond's absence worried Garrison but he had a mission to complete so once they were warm Chief checked the car. He came back in to tell their leader that unless the gas gauge was broken, there was not a lot of gas in it; probably all the French man could get due to petrol rationing. They would walk back to the photographer's studio. Maybe then they could find something to eat.

As they walked Actor quizzed him about Raimond's absence. Garrison explained what Belda had said.

"You did not tell her that he was to meet us last night?" It was clear the con man did not agree.

"What good would it have done? She's already worried about him but she knows the risks."

"Does she?"

"Everyone knows what happens if you don't obey curfews or if you join the Resistance."

"She still deserves to know,"

"And I still say, all it would do was make her even more worried. There may be an explanation. Maybe he got drunk or fell down, got hit by a car."

"Or picked up by the Germans," put in Casino who had caught up to them. "Maybe we should rethink this whole caper, Warden."

"We keep going. When we get there we can scout it out but if it looks okay then we go. Understood?"

"Still say we should find Raimond first 'cause if he's ..."

As the photos were being taken Actor struck up a conversation which delighted the Photographer. Since the war started his business had dried up. There was no money for pictures. Carefully the conman steered the conversation to Raimond.

Thierri Babineaux had been friends with Raimond for years. They had gone to school together. His friend had married and had two sons but they were gone now. His tone said dead, not moved away. It had been hard to watch him suffer. Even now he sometime drank too much but there was nothing he could do but be there for him. He had hoped that joining the Resistance would give him purpose.

Actor thanked him and promising to return tomorrow for the pictures the men left and went looking for food. Garrison selected a few staples and they left. Back at their safe house Garrison laid out what he had bought but then his frown turned to a glare as Goniff added his haul to the pile. Not wanting to upset Belda he said nothing until they were alone. It was bad enough stealing from the locals who were facing death by helping them but what he had taken were luxuries not staples.

"If it's so bad then where'd 'e get them?" asked Goniff trying to defend himself.

"That doesn't matter. I had enough to cover what we needed."

"And 'ow was I to know. You always say we don't."

"Guy was a Nazi," put in Chief quietly.

"What? How do you know?" Garrison knew not to doubt Chief but this was so out of the blue he had to ask. Besides he had seen no indication.

"That ring he was wearin'."

"That was just a plain band."

"That's 'cause he had it turned around. It had the eagle on it."

"You saw it?"

Chief just nodded.

"Damn," swore Casino softly. Was he amazed at his eyesight or the fact that the man was a sympathizer? Either way it was worth the epithet.

"See, Warden. I wasn't stealing from the locals."

After supper they all settled down. Belda did some mending before joining them in playing cards. She was a very good Euchre player. No one mentioned poker. After an hour or so Garrison suggested they get some sleep. They would be leaving in a few hours. As the others drifted off to find places to sleep Garrison wondered about Raimond and his absence. Had he been picked up or was he off somewhere drunk? Had he been drinking last night and fell in the water? That would explain the missing signal and the missing man. He wanted to go look for him but their schedule was too tight. The longer they waited the better the chance of being discovered. He tried to watch Belda to see if she was worried but either this was not unusual or she covered it well.

Garrison woke to a grey world. This was not fog but thick clouds obscuring any light that might reflect off the snow that covered everything. A quick breakfast and they were on their way with Chief at the wheel. First stop was the photographer's shop. They needed their papers. From there they headed for Dieppe. After parking the car they headed for the Cleaners for uniforms. They took what they needed and headed for the main Hotel's laundry. Garrison, wearing a suitable uniform entered the Laundry and demanded to see all the employees. While he kept them occupied with a speech about showing the proper respect for their conquerors, Actor slipped in and began looking for the higher ranks they needed.

Actor thought he was in luck when he saw the insignia. He was not. The owner of the uniform was short and thin; it would not fit. He kept digging but that was all there was. They would have to make do. Another search and he found a uniform that would fit. What he needed was a tailor to make the alterations but that was too risky. He was going to have to do it himself. Bundling up the three uniforms and caps he slipped back out.

Outside Chief had already selected a suitable car for the Officers and had it ready and waiting. No one was pleased by the latest obstacle but they had no choice.

"How long you figure it'll take?"

"How long do we have?"

That was not the answer Garrison wanted.

"So, you're a tailor too?" asked Goniff brightly.

"I have many talents," replied the conman haughtily. They had broken into a tailor shop and Actor was preparing to cut the patches off.

"Sewing's just not one of them."

Beginning to get frustrated he snapped back, "What do you mean?"

Goniff held up a small tool that looked like a tiny screwdriver. "Allow me," and he pushed in front. Deftly he slipped the tool into place and cut the threads holding the patches.

"You have done this before," said Actor.

"Me Mum and I 'ad to make do. I used to 'elp 'er with the mending." He kept on working, finding the right needle and thread and soon had the larger uniform completed. The hat was a little too small but as long as Actor was inside he would be carrying it so no one would notice. They were set. Goniff cleaned up as Actor changed, they hid the small uniform and left.

All went well as they arrived at the Nazi Headquarters. Chief stayed with the car, remaining inside while the others trooped inside. Their papers were examined at the entrance but they weren't worried.

They should have been. The Security Officer stopped Actor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The four men stood transfixed. Actor, the ultimate con man looked disgusted as the real Nazi told him there was a problem. Garrison, his protégé remained stone faced furiously trying to come up with an explanation. The other two looked shocked. They were caught and they didn't even know how or why but they knew the end result. They all held their breath until Actor took control.

The German visitor looked shocked and then horrified and then angry. He demanded to see the offending papers. The problem was pointed out and he turned on Goniff, a Corporal for this mission, who happened to be closest. The angry Officer began to berate the Corporal, thrusting the papers in his face. He pointed at his rank insignia, symbolically stripping it.

Goniff was scared; his fear was real but he soon added shame as he picked up on the con. Whatever it was he was being blamed for it. Hopefully it was a clerical error that would be let pass. How did a Corporal apologize to an Officer? Best he just keep his mouth shut.

Turning back to the Security Officer the Officer explained while casting killer looks in Corporal Goniff's direction. Obviously accepting Actor's excuse they were signally to enter. With others milling about in the hall they were unable to discuss the problem so instead they put the plan in motion.

Actor headed for the Commandant's office followed closely by Garrison and their two aides. Once inside Actor began his spiel complimenting the German on how well he was running the city. Warming to Actor's praise the Officer puffed out his chest and began his explanation giving grand examples. Casino had remained just inside the door standing on guard. Goniff, who had been standing behind Garrison's shoulder, began to sway, suddenly grabbing the back of the chair to keep from falling. That caught the attention of the city's Commandant and he stopped talking.

Garrison stood and asked directions, then grabbing the ailing man's arm to steady him, he called for his other aide to help and between them they hustled the Corporal out. Minutes later Garrison returned. The other soldier would take care of him.

The talks continued with cognac and coffee until one of the secretaries tapped on the door, apologized for interrupting and said there was smoke in the hallway.

The alarm was sounded and everyone cleared out. Rather than stand around in the cold Garrison suggested they go somewhere warm. Maybe they could go for dinner. The Nazi agreed and they left.

An hour later they returned and were shocked. The fire was supposed to be small, big enough to put out enough smoke to clear the building but not enough to endanger anyone.

Casino had located the cleaning closet and taken a pail. Back in the men's room he had lit the wastebasket on fire after stuffing it with the paper they had brought with them. Once it was going Casino added a few towels to produce the smoke and then he had taken the smoldering basket to the cleaning closet. Returning to the washroom they hid in one of the stalls they waited for the alarm but nothing happened. Two men and then a third came in so they had to wait and wait until the coast was clear. Finally as they were about to leave they heard the call and then the general alarm. When they stepped out into the hall they saw the smoke pouring out from around the closet door. This was bigger than it was supposed to be but they had a job to do. Fortunately everyone was in too much of a hurry to notice them slipping into the Office. Casino went right to work but he was sweating. It wasn't that it was warm, yet, but both men knew the fire was spreading. It took time to open a safe, time he might not have. Ever since they had tried to show the Warden that they didn't need an Arson Cop to show them how to start a fire, Casino had developed a health respect for fire.

"Are you in yet," whispered Goniff turning from the door where he was keeping watch.

"No."

"The Firetruck just pulled up."

"Close and lock the door."

Casino wiped his face and returned to his job but the noise from the firemen coming into the building was too loud. He was not going to be able to open it. Casino was a fighter. Even when he was losing he continued swinging, he refused to quit but he knew he was beat this time. Using his sleeve to wipe the safe he put everything back as he had found it and hurried over to where Goniff was waiting. He unlocked the door and opened it enough to peer out. Two firemen were standing in the hall, one with a hose soaking the ceiling and walls as the other hacked with his axe. The two men slipped into the hall and hurried outside. A quick look and they found the car.

By the time Actor and Garrison had returned the fire was out and the Firemen were about to leave. The smell of burned building was still heavy in the air. If that wasn't enough, the soot stains above the windows in that section of the building stood silent testimony to what had happened. Though they had to stay in character, both men were immediately concerned for the two men inside. Surely they had gotten out. They said their good byes to the Commandant who appeared just as shocked as they were, and headed for their car.

With Garrison and Actor back in the car Chief drove them out of the city.

"Did you get it?" asked Garrison.

"No," said Casino morosely. "The fire got too big and then those clods tramping around, I couldn't hear."

"All right, we have to come up with some other way."

"Face it, Warden, that's one we aren't getting." The fire had un-nerved him and his defeat irritated him, a combination guaranteed to make Casino grouchy.

They could not go back now so they parked the car, changed into their civilian clothes before returning to their safe house in Raimond's car.

When they entered the house they knew something was wrong. Belda was sitting unmoving, staring out the window.

"Belda?" asked Garrison quietly.

There was no answer at first but when Garrison approached she held up her hand to stop him, "He's gone," she whispered as if she feared to say it out loud.

"What happened?" The others had gathered around puzzled and fearful.

"The Germans caught him last night, took him into town. They shot him an hour ago."

"Shot him for breaking curfew?" asked Goniff.

She turned to face them, her face twisted with hatred. "Shot him for being a spy!" Her voice cracked and she began to sob, her body shaking with grief. Actor tried to step in to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"Don't! Get Out! Go."

"Belda, they're going to come here. Come with us." Garrison was aware of Chief rushing over to keep watch at the window. If he saw anyone coming they would have to run. "Please. Raimond would want you safe."

She collapsed back into herself. "You don't understand," she cried. "He stopped living when our sons died. He did this on purpose. He wanted to die. The bastard didn't care about me. He went ahead and left me to deal with all this. The Bastard!" Her anger was drying her tears and she was sitting up straighter.

"Come," said Actor. "We will help you." She stood and accepted his arm.

With an extra passenger it was going to be a tight fit but they could not leave her behind. As the others climbed in Actor spoke quietly to Garrison.

"You realize that we were in that building having cognac with him as his subordinates interrogated him in another part of the building?" Neither spoke as chills raced up and down their spines. Fortunately he had not said anything while they were there but had he eventually broken? They could not return again in person.

When the last two men were seated the leader asked if she had somewhere to go.

Goniff suggest that she come with them but was told they did not have a way home. The tone of Garrison's voice told them to say nothing more. She had helped them but it was dangerous to trust anyone.

Belda had a friend in Bracquemont so they headed there. As Chief had hinted the car died half way there. The wind had died but it was still cold and the footing was less than ideal. Fortunately Casino was beside her when Belda slipped and was able to keep her upright so they took turns walking beside her.

"All we've bloody done on this mission is walk," complained Goniff now that Belda was safe.

"Bet you didn't get this much exercise back at Sing Sing," offered Casino.

"No I bloody didn't."

"Any ideas or do you wish to return to England?" asked Actor in hopes of derailing the upcoming spat.

"I say we go 'ome," offered Goniff.

"Yeah. Sure can't go back there now." Missing out on that safe still irked Casino.

Garrison was irked too by his failure, he just hid it better, but he did not have anything better to suggest. He turned to Goniff but before he could speak Goniff said, "Yeah, I know, start walking. Which way?"

"There's no one else here. We go south."

"I 'ope it's warmer," said Goniff.

"It should be warmer away from the ocean but I am afraid it is winter."

"Yeah, I know that but does it 'ave to be so cold?" He shivered theatrically to add emphasis. That brought a chuckle from the others.

It was a long walk and at times they became stung out with Goniff lagging. Chief was out front so Garrison took the sweeper position urging Goniff on. They were fortunate to get a ride for several miles with a farmer checking on his cattle then it was back to walking.

By late afternoon they were heading downhill nearing Martin-Eglise when Chief came trotting back. They closed in to hear.

"There's somethin' comin'. Heavy traffic. Maybe a convoy."

"How far?"

"Maybe a mile."

"Anything up ahead for cover?"

"Uh uh. Open fields."

This was farm country with fields where ever the land was suitable for grazing or tilling. The areas that were too steep or rocky were left forested. They had stopped just before one of these wooded areas and seeing no other cover Garrison indicated to the right. "We'll hide up in those trees until it passes. Go." No urging required, by now they could hear the rumble.

With the trees bare there was no cover. They were taking too much of a risk. They could not even go very far because this wooded area was not that big. They were all looking for somewhere to hide but it was Goniff who found it.

"Over 'ere."

They turned to look but he wasn't there and then he was. The Englishman had found a crevice in a rocky outcropping. Four men scrambled as fast as they could. The opening was wide but not very high but by crouching they were able to move deeper inside. Once their eyes grew accustomed to the dim they could see the downward sloping floor consisted of uneven rocks with flat areas between from accumulated dirt and debris. There were nooks and crannies along the walls which would hide them from anyone looking in from outside. The three looked around as Garrison and Chief peered out to keep an eye on the Germans.

"You don't think there's bats in here do you?" whispered Goniff.

"If there are, they won't bother you. Just stay quiet," whispered Garrison, taking his own advice.

The three men finished looking around and migrated to the entrance.

"Anything?" asked Casino.

Garrison shook his head just before they felt the rumble and then they heard the sound. It was coming.

The convoy rumbled into sight and it was a convoy consisting of six Panzer tanks, two Half-tracks and a three ton cargo truck. There were several out riders as well as a staff car. The men held their breath as the lead vehicle slowed and then stopped. A conference took place and the tanks began pulling off the road onto the field just thirty yards from where they were hiding. They were trapped. Sooner or later someone was going to find the cave. How far back did it go?

It was Casino who mentioned what he had found. He moved to the back and lay down in the dirt. Carefully he wriggled into the eighteen inch gap along the floor. When he was half way he lit a match and held it up so he could see and then slid all the way under and disappeared.

"There's another room back here, bigger." His voice sounded strange coming from the gap by the floor.

Goniff was the next to go. "Cor…" he breathed when he stood up on the other side. Chief lay down and slid far enough to look then came back out. Approaching Garrison at the entrance he took the watch so Garrison could have a look.

They now knew they had somewhere to hide as long as the Germans did not venture this far but they were still trapped. The tanks were parked as close to the trees as they could get them. The bare branches provided no shelter but it was better than out in the middle of the field.

Chief watched as the Germans made camp. It was a hive of activity with pitching tents and the setting up of a small kitchen. Goniff wasn't going to like that especially if the wind was right. Too bad he couldn't get some of that food. He vaguely wondered if the Warden could sneak out there, kill a soldier, put on his uniform and get in line for chow. Too risky. They probably knew each other and a new face would be spotted immediately. Too bad.

The Indian watched as two soldiers headed in their direction. Just inside the tree line one opened his coat and unbuttoned before relieving himself. He didn't care about that but then the other one pointed in his direction. He knew that he was in the shadows so they could not see him but if they saw the cave they were coming in.

A snap of his fingers and everyone came to attention. A gesture and they headed for the back. One after the other they slid under and moved back in the dark and waited.

Within moments they heard two voices come into the cave. A match was struck and they watched as the glow moved closer. The band of light that come through under the wall began to shrink but grow brighter as the holder moved closer. Then to their horror the band stretched as the match was lowered. No one dared move in case they made a noise. All they could do was hope.

Their hope was rewarded when the match was blown out with a curse. The flame had gotten too close to the man's fingers. Would he…?

No. A new match was lit but the holder had turned away. They were safe, for now. There was always the possibility that they would return with a flashlight. The light vanished and the voices faded as the two soldiers left the cave. They waited a full two minutes before Garrison lay down and looked out. They were safe for now.

Slowly Garrison ventured out. Once he gave the all clear the others followed.

So what were they talking about?" asked Goniff.

Casino's immediate thought was _Please not about food_. He was saved from the whining that would bring when Actor told them. The one was hoping they could sleep there and that it might be warmer than on the ground. Fortunately the other had pointed out that the ground was too rocky and not level enough. Their first thought to that was 'Good', but on second thought it just served to point out to them how uncomfortable they were going to be since they did not have the option of sleeping on the level ground outside.

"Did they happen to mention how long they were going to be here?" asked Casino.

"No. The fact they were talking about sleeping arrangements means at least overnight."

They settled into their stay, each finding a place to sit but it did not take long for it to wear. Normally each man had an outlet for his energies; now they were idle, truly idle and thus bored. The only saving grace was that no one dared to start anything. A raised voice, a sound could bring unwanted attention so they improvised.

Garrison was a man of action. He started his morning with a cross country run, then it was paperwork, maybe a trip to London for a briefing, schedule training his men… Now he was trapped, immobile.

Unable to remain idle the trained Military Officer watched the Germans, memorized their routines, memorizing the faces that came and went and he listened in hopes of overhearing any conversations. If he could pick up anything then their stay would not be a total waste.

Actor had an active mind. As much as he enjoyed physical exertion, he also enjoyed knowledge whether it was reading non-fiction or one of the classics. If his body was not moving his brain was. Here they could not move about and there was nothing to occupy his mind. He could not even sit and enjoy a pipe so he mentally played chess trying to recreate some of the Grand Masters games he had seen.

Casino had busy hands. Maybe it was the Italian in him but he had to have something. Cards had been the perfect thing for him. There was shuffling and dealing and if there was no one around then he could play any number of solitaire variations. He could also prefect his fancy dealing, but not here. There were no cards and as much as he wanted a cigarette, he couldn't; the smell would give them away. If he couldn't light it no one said he couldn't smell it. He took one out of his stash and smelled it from one end to the other, inhaling deeply. Then he started planning a system of locks that would be un-pickable.

Goniff was a talker. He also liked keeping his hands busy. Where ever he was he practiced lifting things. He also liked playing cards but most of all he liked food. There was no food here and whether anyone noticed, there was no water. And no latrine. He dared not complain about it so he wrote a letter in his head, to his Mum telling her about his predicament, exaggerating somewhat, his role in saving them.

Chief took over as much as he could for Garrison. As long as he was by the entrance and could see out then he was not trapped. There were no bars or door but he knew he couldn't get out either. To step out was to step into death. His only means of escape was to sleep so when Garrison took over he found a corner which was almost not uncomfortable, leaned back and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep tonight but then he would be on watch so that was good.

Chief woke up from his light doze as the last of the daylight was disappearing. While he could still see he made his way to the entrance and told Garrison he would take over. They switched positions but the Officer remained watching until finally with nothing pressing for him to do. He finally headed for the back to see if he could find a place to sleep.

Hours later something woke the leader of the team. He wasn't sure if it was the gun pressing into his back that turned into a piece of rock as he reached consciousness or a sound. Sleeping propped in a rocky corner was a guaranteed to leave you tired and hurting when you awoke and it had. He peered into the blackness before reaching out to feel his surroundings. If he wasn't mistaken the entrance was over that way. As he turned he saw the vaguely brighter area that had to be the entrance of the cave they were hiding in. The fact he had woken was proof they had remained undetected. He remembered debating having everyone sleep in the back section. It had not been explored by the German soldiers who had investigated this part but he had been worried about fresh air. With its limited access and four men sleeping the air was bound to foul. Better to wake up a prisoner than to not wake up at all.

Feeling his way and moving slowly he finally reached the entrance. The light was from the stars, the billions of them shining out there up in the sky. It was quite the sight but it wasn't the sight he wanted to see.

All around the entrance, lit and shadowy was empty. He checked farther back then edged closer to the outside. There was no one there. Turning his back on the light he searched the cave but it was too dark to see anything. Dare he call?

"Chief?" it was barely a whisper but he knew Chief was a light sleeper. There was no response. Once again he called. A rustle off to the left encouraged him but when he heard the soft curse after leather met an unexpected rock he knew it was Actor. Sure enough a large shape appeared.

"I can take the watch if you like. Let him sleep," whispered the large Italian.

"He was supposed to be on watch. I don't see him."

"Could he have slipped outside to relieve himself?"

Rather than answer Garrison made his way to the very edge of the shadows and peered out. There were tracks in the snow but too many to distinguish one set. Had he gone out? If he had …? As he watched he saw the German guard walk just twenty feet away. The Germans obviously were taking no chances.

Damn, why had he gone out? Easing back he told Actor to get some more sleep, he would take over. He made himself as comfortable as he could and he watched.

The sky was lightening off to the east; sunrise would be soon or would be if the clouds cleared, when Casino made his way to the entrance.

"Shit," he muttered as he saw outside, "I hoped they'd be gone."

"No such luck."

"Chief still sleeping?" Casino asked turning to see if he could see him.

Garrison was glad he did not press the question but continued on. He did not want to deal with what Casino would have to say.

"Wish we had some coffee."

All that did was remind the Officer that he had not had anything to drink since… Best not think about it. Could they get some clean snow? Fortunately Casino's shape retreated. He must have seen the German guard approaching too. As before the guard trudged past giving their direction the barest of glances then he stopped to light a cigarette. The match was flicked in their direction. He looked to be sure he could not be seen by the rest of the camp and he stood and enjoyed his minute of pleasure before continuing on. His route consisted of this side of the camp, the length and then back. If Chief was out there, no way in Hell he was getting past the guard to get back. Damn.

Once the guard had passed he heard Casino rubbing his hands together and then rubbing his arms. It was cold. Actor appeared looking rumpled. He too was rubbing his hands and arms. Goniff would be up soon.

"I gotta take a leak."

They all did so Garrison timed the guard and knew that was not going to work.

Fortunately it was Goniff who saved him from having to answer. "Go in back. That's what I did." The other two drifted off into the darkness.

"So we still got company," the Englishman said as he sat down on a rock. "I figured as much when I saw you laying 'ere." He paused as the sentry drifted closer. Once he passed he asked, "You wouldn't 'appen to 'ave anything to eat would you? Maybe Chiefie can get us something?" He waited. When there was no reply to either inquiry he turned and looked back deeper into the cave. It was still too dark but he must have sensed it because when he turned back he whispered anxiously, "'E's not 'ere is 'e? 'E didn't get caught did 'e?"

"I don't know." Garrison did not want to even admit that.

"Come on Warden, you know 'im better than that."

Casino reappeared, "Better than what?"

Wanting to avoid the whole conversation the leader said, "Keep your voices down."

Casino grunted softly but he heard him whispering to Goniff. Moments later Casino crawled up closer.

"You know he wouldn't take off."

Garrison shifted his hand just enough to draw the safecracker attention to the guard.

To break the boredom the sentry picked up a rock from the base of the slope and threw it at the mouth of the cave. His aim was good and the projectile flew through the gap in the rocks, between them and clattered against the rocks deeper inside. With a smile he continued on his route.

"You might of warned us," said Goniff quietly when he saw Garrison move. "It almost 'it Actor. Might of messed up 'is pretty face."

"It did not," was the conman's haughty response from behind them.

It was probably boredom or just Casino's peevish nature but he grinned maliciously and said, "You know, he might have taken off." He carefully watched out of the corner of his eye to see if the Officer had taken the bait. Nothing yet so he added, "I didn't think he had it in him."

"You think 'e left?" asked Goniff shocked and disappointed. If he was playing along with the safecracker then he was doing a good job. He looked from Casino to Garrison.

"Warden probably yelled at him," added Casino now watching both men with interest.

Goniff's eyes opened wider. "You threw 'im out?"

Garrison was getting angry but feared drawing attention so he pulled back from the edge and said firmly. "I did not yell at him and no, I don't know where he is." He glared at each man including the con man.

"He must have gone outside for something," suggested Actor trying to make peace.

"He should have told me he was going."

"Maybe there was not enough time."

"Then he shouldn't have left," he said curtly, anger coming through in his voice.

There was silence as he slid back into position. The sentry would soon be nearing the opening and he pulled back. No one moved or spoke but they eyed the opening watching for flying rocks.

Out on the field there was a yell of alarm and raised voices. A command silenced the camp. From their vantage point up the hillside they could see over the closest tank but whatever was going on was on the far side of the camp behind the tents.

The two German speakers listened intently in hopes of discovering what had happened. Had they caught Chief? Where was he? How were they to get to him? Damn!

There seemed to be a lot of activity in the far end of the camp but no one was talking loud enough for them to hear.

An hour later a staff car, flying Nazi flags, appeared and drove on to the field. Two of the occupants were Officers but they were too far away to distinguish other than they were SS. This was serious. Four pair of eyes were glued to the drama on the field. Who was the star of this show? They wanted to know but were afraid to find out. If it was, there was nothing they could do.

Time dragged on until finally the two Officers escorted someone dark haired to the car.

"It's not Chiefie," whispered Goniff excitedly.

"Hard to tell," said Casino.

'It's one a the soldiers. You can see 'is uniform."

"Still could be Chief. Why else call in the SS?" That was not the thought they wanted to hear out loud but they were all thinking it. Together they watched as the car was driven out to the road and away. No one spoke but their thoughts were dark, centering on the fate of their team mate.

Morning came slowly. After days of no food and no water everything moved slowly. Like each morning and evening the tank engines were started and allowed to idle. Fortunately the wind kept the worst of the fumes away but they could still smell the diesel exhaust. This morning started off the same but they continued to run. Meanwhile they could see that the tents were being struck. It looked like the German soldiers who had unknowingly held them captive were leaving.

Actor, who was on watch assisted by Goniff who was bored of sitting in the dark, was the one to notice the sentry was gone.

"Maybe we could sneak out and grab some food," whispered the pick pocket.

"Go tell the Warden."

"Then we go for food," he muttered as he slid back into the dark.

Garrison had heard the exchange and had crept up to see for himself but the sound they heard was enough to send then scurrying back. The speed of their retreat was enough to cue Casino and he ran to the back crevice too. Goniff slid under, followed by Casino. Actor's larger frame required a little more finesse which in his hurry was lacking. As he tried to push himself under he hit his head soundly on the overhang. The pain stopped him dead; the sound stopped everyone else but only momentarily. Two pair of hands grabbed and began dragging him back as Garrison turned to listen.

There, the sound came again and a shape appeared at the mouth of the cave and slipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Warden,"

He knew that voice. It was Chief. He was here, in the cave. Remaining where he was he watched. Chief stumbled but managed to catch himself as he moved deeper into the cave. No other shapes appeared; he was alone so he stood.

As he approached, Garrison was at war with himself. His missing man was back, he had not been captured, he was safe but on the other hand he had taken off without telling anyone which was bad enough but that had caused him to worry. Under other circumstances he would have been more reasonable but he was cold, tired and hungry. He had spent the last, was it only forty-eight hours, trying to figure out how to deal with the guilt of knowing he did nothing to save him. All that pent up worry and anxiety over rode the reasonable part of his brain. Added to all this was the fact that he had done this before, taken off without telling anyone. Once forgiven, twice punished.

"When a soldier leaves his post it is considered desertion and warrants a court-martial. You left us defenseless, unprotected, with the enemy less than twenty feet away. Seeing as technically you're not in the Army then it's grounds to send you back to prison to finish your sentence."

There was dead silence as the others, who had crept out when they heard the voices, looked on in disbelief. They too had thought their team mate had been captured so they were glad to see him alive but Garrison's tone stopped them. He was as angry as they had ever seen him and they knew not to push him in case he turned on them as well but each knew they would not let him hang Chief. The other cons waited.

Chief knew Garrison would be upset he had left but he had not thought he would react like this. Being cold, wet and tired he too did not stop to think, he just reacted to the threat.

"So, go ahead."

Garrison replied in his trademark deadly calm, "You think I won't?"

The tone cut through Chief's resolve. The cons had learned how far they could push their leader but to dare him to send him back went too far. Garrison would not back down.

Chief's shoulders slumped and he looked down. He was done, finished and he regretted it. He would have tried to bluff his way through but he knew that would not work with Garrison. In defeat he said, "You got every right to."

"You know **why** I will?" he ground out, his voice as ice cold as his hands.

There it was. Chief had never seen Garrison direct this much anger at him. In spite of being chilled to the bone he felt an icy hand grab his heart and squeeze. He couldn't run, the Germans hadn't left yet and even if they had, where would he go to escape Garrison? He would hunt him down and drag him back. Hell, the way he felt, all stiff from the cold, all the guy had to do was take a few steps and he could have him by the throat before he could react just like he had done with Wheeler. He was a dead man. He had sworn to go down fighting but he knew he was done.

Chief dropped his head and said, "You got every right."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause I took off without tellin' ya. "

"And?"

What else? That was all he did. What did he want? He admitted it. He had to say something but all he could think of was, "Now you can't trust me." Was that what he wanted?

There was a pause before Garrison said, only slightly less harshly.

"You know why I won't?"

Chief didn't know what to think. Was he saying he still had a chance? He took a quick look to his leaders face in hopes of seeing something positive but he couldn't tell. No one else answered the question either.

It was left to Garrison to answer. "I don't either, but if you **ever** … take off like that again…"

Chief was so relieved he must have relaxed his death grip on his coat and he felt something slip. He tried to grab it but he was too late and it clattered as it fell on the rocky floor.

"What's that?" interrupted Goniff eyeing the object. He dove for it and came up grinning. "It's food, Look, Chiefy brought us some rations. I knew you'd come through for us." Then his voice fell, turning to a whine. "'Ey where's the opener? 'Ow am I supposed to open it?"

Chief squatted down and carefully released the contents he had held under his coat. Four more cans appeared. From his pocket he pulled one more can and a small metal object which he handed to Goniff. It was a P-38, the Army's Can Opener.

Garrison couldn't hold his anger though he knew he should. No, he should not have gotten quite so angry. He had let his emotions carry him away. Even tired and hungry he should have had more control. There was nothing he could do about it now.

He watched as the others each grabbed a can. It wasn't until Actor held his up and looked puzzled that he thought to have a look at all the cans. Goniff's was the only one to have a label on it and it read 'Fleischkonserve', German for canned meat. Were the others something else? He watched Casino and the Actor open theirs. Each was chicken. When he saw his was spam he knew. The unlabeled ones were American and had obviously been stolen. Was it fitting that Chief had stolen the rations back? It didn't matter, they had food.

"Anyone else want a second?" asked Goniff eying the remaining two cans.

You didn't happen to get any water, did you?" asked Casino as he licked his fingers.

"No."

"Eat one of those, Chief." Garrison's anger had cooled enough to notice how cold Chief looked sitting all hunched with his hands under the hem of his coat. He had even pulled the collar up over as much of his face as he could so that he was breathing down inside his coat.

"I already ate," was the muffled reply.

Immediately the Officer's anger flared _'Don't lie to me'_ but he buried it. He reached over, took one of the cans and put it in the Indian's coat pocket. Chief would not meet his eye so he just let it go. Under the circumstances he understood.

As soon as he could he slipped back to the entrance. The tanks were lined on their way to the road leaving the truck that was still loading the last of the crates. The tents were all gone leaving nothing but trampled snow. Another half hour and they should all be gone.

Casino was about to step outside when Chief said, "Watch for the tripwire."

"What?" he asked anxiously. "Where?"

"Unless they took it, it was near where the tank was. Between those two trees."

"How'd you find it?"

"I watched the guy set it up."

Casino took a quick look then slipped out the side and clung to the slope until he found some clean snow. Meltwater would have to do. It chilled him but it felt so good to have water after so long. Goniff joined him and then Actor. It did look strange to see the cultured Italian eating snow from his hand though they had to admit, he did it with dignity.

The sun, weak though it was, felt good on Garrison's face. Three days of cold and damp, trapped in a cave had been hell but they had survived. Actor came to stand beside him. He also turned his face to the sun.

As the Officer looked around at the tracks he said wistfully, "I wish I could have disabled those tanks."

"I salted one an' put snow in one a the gas cans," said Chief softly as he came up on Actor's other side. He did not look in Garrison's direction even when his leader eyed him. "I couldn't get to the others." He turned to leave.

"Chief? Good thinking," but he was already gone.

"You were pretty hard on him," suggested the Italian. "I imagine he will avoid you for a while."

"I can't have him or anyone else just up and leave whenever they feel like it. What if the sentry had come…?"

Actor held up his hand. "I understand your reasoning but I remain convinced that, with him, you did not have to be so _severo_.

It was cold, the wind making it feel even colder as they set out but they wanted to get to town where hopefully they could find a warmer shelter. As they walked Garrison caught up to his scout. After a bit he said, "What happened?"

There was only the sound of their boots on the road for a time. Garrison remembered Actor's words about Chief avoiding him but he needed to let the young man know that though he had been angry at the time; that was in the past. He could have waited for him to come around but Garrison was not one to wait besides he wanted to know. Now it seemed he was still going to have to wait him out.

"I was watchin' an' I saw a soldier come an' eat his food. He had some stuff in his mess but then took out this can. He looked at it then tossed it up the hill then he left. I waited 'til he was gone and I went an' got it but when I went to come back they had a sentry there. I couldn't get back so I waited. I thought he would go round the camp but he didn't. I tried but I couldn't get back."

"So you just waited in the woods? It's a wonder you didn't freeze to death."

"I tried to steal a blanket but he came back in an' caught me. I had to kill him."

"Is that what the commotion was about? How'd you get away?"

"He was alone. I knew if they found'im they'd come lookin' so I put his dog tags under the edge of the other guy's bedroll."

"You framed him."

"I had to. I was afraid if they caught me…"

Was he afraid that he might talk? He knew Chief was stubborn and if he ever did talk it would be a long time coming. How to convince him that he was not worried about that?

Chief must have been thinking along similar lines because he quickly added, "I would never tell. It's just that if they found me then they would go looking for where I was stayin' and that would lead to … you so I had to."

"Good thinking, Chief." The conversation seemed to be over but then the Indian was never wordy. He would have dropped back but he could see the church steeple. They were coming into Martin-Eglise. Normally one would go into the town to scout it out while the rest waited but it was too cold and there was no shelter so they continued on. The others had quickened their pace at the first sight of shelter and they drew in closer.

"Would you like me to go?" asked Actor.

Garrison shook his head and they continued walking. Across from the church was a brick building that had Goniff eyeing it but he gave up when they saw the front. It was someone's cottage and from the cheery curtains in the windows, was occupied. A blast of icy air hit caused then to hunch deeper into their coats as Actor suggested they go into the church. Religious affiliations aside, it had to be warmer than out here in the street. The door was unlocked and they entered.

Compared to outside it was warm and dry. Actor headed for the Alter to explain their situation to the man in black who had appeared from the side.

Minutes later he returned but was followed by the man-of-the-cloth. Actor reiterated what he had been told in French which meant at least Garrison know what was going on. The other three would just have to follow along and stay out of the man's way. If he spoke to them they were in trouble.

Fortunately at the door he indicated the direction and with last minute directions he bid them 'bonne chance' and 'adieu'. Three streets later they saw the stone structure. It was a storage facility, now only partially used with boxes stacked at one end. They had no idea what they were but it didn't matter, they were out of the wind and the snow. In the back corner was a small office with a wood stove. Chief went there immediately, checked it and began searching for what he needed.

"Stay put," and the two leaders went out. Needless to say, no one had any desire to go out into the snow storm that was now blanketing the area. Chief stood at the window for a while but there was nothing to see but falling flakes.

Chief didn't think he would ever get warm. Nights in the desert were cold but here it was damp too. Being surrounded by stone walls didn't help either. He had just come back from a trip up onto the rafters. He wanted to check the view and maybe see the stars but there was a low ceiling. That was what he had heard pilots say. The desert had ceilings so high you could see forever and the stars… He missed seeing the stars. Gouyen had told him the stories but he had forgotten most of them. The shame that brought pulled at his heart but there had been so much to learn; how to hunt and what, how to build a shelter, what to avoid, how to survive. These had been important but by the end of the day all he wanted was to listen to her voice, soothing, calm and see her smile even the sad ones when she referred to times long ago when she was with her family and friends. Now all that was gone and his heart ached for her and for himself. It was all gone.

Even Garrison was lost to him. He had done something so stupid that even Garrison would never forget. What he had done could have gotten them all killed. Stupid! All for a can of food. Never again. As much as he wanted something to eat he swore he wouldn't eat until they were safe. That was his punishment. The one can he had eaten had been days ago. The can Garrison had put in his pocket was gone, slipped into Goniff's coat. The Englishman didn't care where it came from, it was food.

He was thirsty but the angle of the roof mean there was only a thin coating of snow. Down below there was more on the ground and he briefly thought of going down there to get some.

NO!

Garrison's words came back to him. "… if you **ever** … take off like that again…"

Here in the rafters and on the roof was where he would stay until he was relieved. Another hour or so, he could wait.

Nothing moved outside and his thoughts returned to his future. Did he still have one? Garrison had asked him why and he told him but he hadn't said it was all right but then he didn't have to; he had already threatened him and Garrison didn't make idle threats. So was he still going to send him back?

Chief was too cold to consider running. Besides Christine's words came back to him. "Go back." Even she knew he couldn't keep running. As much as that hurt he would stay and face his fate. The memories of prison weakened his resolve. Maybe he would take off once they were back in England. He shivered as he blew into his hands. So Cold.

Casino was not quite as cold. The warehouse office was almost warm. Because they did not have much wood and did not know how long they would be there they had rationed it. The fire was small, throwing out just enough heat to warm their hands and take the chill off the small room.

"Think they'll find anything?" asked Goniff, as much something to break the silence as a request for reassurance.

"I 'n' know." Realizing more was required and that he could slam the con man he said, "If they go separately Actor'll find a skirt and the Warden'll get the information, if there is any."

Goniff chuckled and pulled a piece of crust from his pocket.

"He does like the ladies." He began to gnaw on the crust.

"And they like him," muttered Casino. "Personally I don't see the attraction."

"I 'ope not," grinned the pickpocket.

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did he swatted the other man's arm. "I meant what the ladies see in him."

"I know," said Goniff, grinning as he leaned away to avoid further assault.

The two went back to warming themselves until Casino started. "Hey, isn't it time you took over …" and he jerked his thumb toward the ceiling

"Oh yeah." Goniff put the last bit of crust in his pocket, pulled on his mitts and stood.

Minutes later Chief appeared, pulled off his mitts and practically put his hands inches from the stove. They were shaking with cold.

"Why didn't you come in sooner?"

"Figured he was coming soon."

"We need to shorten the rotation." As soon as he said it, it stuck him how this experience was changing him. 'Shorten the rotation' had not been part of his previous vocabulary. Chief didn't ask but he was sure the Indian understood. He was learning a whole new language too.

Hours later the two travellers returned, reporting partial success. A message would be sent tonight, apprising London of the past events and their present situation. Garrison would have to return tomorrow to hear if there had been a reply.

The good news was that Actor had found warmer accommodations. Unfortunately they would have to split up.

"Chief, you and Goniff and I will stay at one place. Casino, you go with Actor. All of you; keep your heads down and your mouths shut."

"Now?" asked Goniff.

As soon as the leader nodded Chief started pulling the fire apart. Actor and Casino left. The others would give them a ten minute head start. Five men together were too noticeable.

The three men moved casually down the street. Chief usually preferred to be with Garrison but today he was uncomfortable. Their leader was mad at him. Had he said, for sure, that he wasn't going to send him back? "Know why I won't?" was what he had said. Did that mean that he was safe? He didn't know. It would have been so much easier if he had been able to go with Actor but he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse so here he was where the Warden could keep an eye on him so he didn't take off again. He would do what he was told and keep his head down and his mouth shut.

There were not a lot of Germans here but to fit in with the locals they mimicked their behaviour. In the presence of soldiers they kept their eyes down, smiling and nodding when necessary. Finally their leader stopped and turned while he pulled out his cigarettes. As he took out one and fumbled with the match he said, "Chief, come around in front. Make like you're blocking the wind. Have a look at the house behind me with the blue curtains. Is there someone in the attic?"

"He's got binoculars."

Goniff stood waiting looking cold. "Guess 'e's watching the safe 'ouse and us."

No one had to answer. Once the cigarette was lit they continued down the road.

"We better let Actor know," said Chief. He almost flinched when out of the corner of his eye he saw Garrison flick a glare in his direction and he dropped his eyes. Great, he thought. Good job keeping your mouth shut. Did you really think you had to tell him that? Stupid idiot.

They continued down the street and around the corner. Chief wanted to know where they were going but he was afraid to ask. They were probably going back to that last place. At least it was out of the wind and the fire took the chill off. He would have to go scouting for more wood. Maybe he should trade one of his blades for an axe. He wondered if there was one in the warehouse. They used wood…

There were no soldiers on this street but that did not mean no one was watching from the windows. Did the people in the safe house know they were being watched? If not then they needed to be told, somehow. Right now they needed to find shelter. It was getting late and there was probably a curfew.

"Can you find your way back to the warehouse?" asked Garrison. They all knew Chief had a good sense of direction.

Chief nodded then opened his mouth to suggest then closed it. His suggestions were probably not welcome but what he was about to do was risky, too risky to do alone. He had to find a way so he asked, "You takin' Actor with you?" He would have offered his help but after what he had done…

"No. You better hurry. Be careful." Do as you are told was still firmly in his mind so he set off, Goniff keeping pace. It did not take long before they were back inside the warehouse. Chief went out to get more wood then began the fruitless search for the axe. Who ever worked here must have taken it home because there was nothing there. That meant he was reduced to trying to carve bits of wood to use as kindling. His knives were stiletto's which were designed for sticking, not for carving. His hands, stiff and chapped from the cold, paid the price with blisters but he finally got a fire started. His hands weren't cold anymore but they ached.

Garrison waited until his men were out of sight before slipping down the side of the house. He would approach from the rear. What Chief had asked made sense so he headed the back door of the second safe house.

Actor agreed and the two men scaled several stone walls to reach the back of the suspect building. They knew that if the house was compromised the soldiers would be inside watching for approaching enemies but to be safe they watched and listened.

Inside the house was fairly quiet. The woman did ask her husband about the expected company but they could not hear his reply. They took this as a referral to the three of them. That suggested there was no one else in the house but just in case they needed a con. If this had been a larger city they might have played a drunk on the wrong street but this place was too small. The next best was to get someone outside here in the back yard.

Fortunately it was getting dark so Actor slipped away from the door but remained hugging the back of the house. Garrison moved over to the shadowed corner where the dustbin was kept. He started by tipping it over and waiting. Nothing happened so he pulled the lid off and dropped it. Still nothing… No, a curtain moved. He tapped the can as if a small animal had crawled inside. The curtain dropped and they waited.

The back door opened and a short heavy set man stepped out carrying a broom.

"Monsieur Rousseau. Padre Emile m'a donne votre nom."

"Je ne ai aucune chambre."

"Bien compris. Il ya un soldat en regardant a travers la rue."

"Oh non. Vous devez aller!." He slipped back inside with his weapon.

The two men remained where they were for a minute, listening for trouble. There was nothing so they returned back the way they had come.

Once they were in the relative security of Actor's safe house he suggested, "I could trade places, let one of the others stay here."

"The less we travel the less chance of getting picked up."

Actor understood and he returned to the safety of the attic and Garrison vanished into the darkness. They would meet up tomorrow, hopefully with a plan of escape.

With a curfew in place Garrison had the streets to himself and he made it back to the warehouse undetected.

As he reached for the door it was opened by a smiling Englishman.

Not seeing anyone else he asked, "Where's Chief?" He knew he would be somewhere on watch, he just wanted to know where.

Goniff jerked his thumb up. Garrison could see nothing in the dark but seconds later he heard the voice telling him that no one was following him. Chief must have told Goniff that he was coming.

Morning dawned grey but dry. Goniff mumbled about missing dinner and breakfast but a look from Garrison and he fell silent. The three men met up with their two companions. Actor brought a bit of food and good news.

"Our host says there is an airport in Saint Aubin."

"Yeah, I know," said Casino sadly, "Why walk when you can fly?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Remember," said Goniff cheerfully, "I told you we were going 'ome by plane."

"Shut up."

While Actor and Garrison caused a vocal distraction Chief was to hotwired a car. Like every other thing on this mission, this did not go as planned. The driver of the car they wanted refused to be drawn out of the vehicle. They finished up their argument and moved on. There had to be a car somewhere they could take. It took an hour before Goniff spotted the vehicle, a hearse.

"Just like when Manners came with us," offered Goniff.

"Don't remind me," grouched Casino.

"Picture 'is face when 'e opened the coffin."

That brought a smile to his face. "Yeah."

This time they made it to the airport. Next was to get into a plane and escape without being caught or shot down.

As they watched the airfield from a safe distance Garrison mentioned they needed a diversion. Not having any weapons or explosives this seemed out of reach.

"What if the hearse went out of control and crashed into one of the planes. Would it blow up?"

Garrison looked thoughtful but not convinced.

"Or what if they thought the Allies were on their way?"

"That would work," said the Officer. The fighters would scramble and in the confusion we could take the workhorse at the end."

It took hours to set up. They found the lines of communication but finding a way to access it proved to be fruitless. The Command centre in town was too heavily guarded so radio access was out. That left the telephone lines. Next they had to find and ambush a soldier for his uniform, steal a local's bicycle and then cut the lines of communication to the airfield. Garrison donned the uniform while Actor scribbled the note. They watched as he pedaled toward the airfield.

"You doubt the Warden's ability to fly that plane?" asked a sarcastic Actor. The cons were lying out of sight along the fence. As soon as they saw Garrison approaching they would have a short sprint to the plane.

"I don't doubt the Warden's ability," said the safecracker. "I doubt the plane. Look at it. There's bullet holes in it. When was it serviced last? I doubt the bird's ability to fly."

"Have faith," said the conman. "He will check it before we take off." They all knew that their leader would take risks but he was not stupid.

The wait seemed interminable but final they heard the alarm and men in aviation suits started running toward the planes. Once they were firing up their planes the cons headed for their target while keeping a look out for their leader. What if he had been ordered to wait there? They could not leave without him. It was starting to look like this was going to be a failure as well.

"Come on, Warden," growled Casino.

"We have ta go get'im," said Chief tightly, not taking his eyes from the tower. "Maybe they saw through'im."

"If they did then they would not have sent the fighters..." Actor's words were lost in the roar of the first plane as it raced down the runway and the second one taxied into position.

"Here he comes!" yelled Chief.

Grabbing his bicycle the lone figure jumped on board and began to pedal furiously toward the gate before swinging along the fence toward their position. The men sprinted for the plane and Actor held the door for him.

The pilot fired up the engines and went through the shortest pre-flight check list he had ever done but there was no time. Maybe he should have taken the time. If the tower complained, the passengers could not hear it or if the pilot replied.

Slowly the plane began to creep forward and angled down the runway before gradually accelerating. From his position only Garrison saw that they were almost out of runway before he was able to nudge the controls and get them airborne.

Because of the wind direction and the placement of the plane they took off heading inland. As Garrison banked the craft he heard the engine miss but it caught again. The fuel pressure was satisfactory and all else looked good.

Again the engine missed but it took longer to catch again. Everyone was on alert as seconds later the engine sputtered and died. The pilot tried frantically but it was no use. They were going down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Horrifying minutes, hours, days passed before the plane finally came to a metal crunching stop. Over stressed struts creaked and groaned as the plane settled. A tree branch gave up with a crack and then all was still.

The cabin was tail high and rolled to starboard about ten degrees but was relatively intact. The occupants had been tossed about and were now figuring out which end was up and had they survived what had just happened.

"Goniff?" Casino's slightly anxious voice was the first. "Shit." This last was breathless, uttered through deep pain. Physical or emotional, it was hard to tell.

A grunt from Actor was definitely pain.

"Is everyone all right?" he called out. His voice retained the tone of authority but it was laced with concern.

"Unless my knee is supposed to hurt like that," started Casino breathlessly.

"How is Goniff?"

Casino gasped audibly, panted twice and said tightly. "He's on the floor. I'll get'im in a minute."

"Chief?"

"I'm wedged in here but I kin get out."

"Are you hurt at all?"

"No."

"Garrison?"

There was no answer and that scared them all.

"Warden?" called out the safecracker.

The sound of a hoarse grunt, ripping material and a sigh heralded Chief's freedom. Carefully he made his way down the aisle looking to each man as he passed. Actor was sitting awkwardly in his seat but his left shoulder was wrong. Casino had straightened up but he was holding his leg. Chief bent down to help Goniff who was crumpled on the floor between the seats but Casino stopped him.

"Don't move'im. He might have broken his neck. Is he alive?"

"Yeah, an' he's got a cut on his forehead. It's bleeding bad." He pulled off his coat and sweater and used the latter to tie around the patient's head. Putting his coat back on, he headed for the cockpit.

The plane had come down in a wooded area, crashing through the trees. The final few feet had run the plane's windows into a branch, breaking the glass, or maybe it was already broken by that time. What Chief saw was Garrison sitting pinned to the seat by a large limb that looked to have penetrated his chest.

Chief's knees went weak and he grabbed the bulkhead. He just stood there staring, gasping unable to comprehend the sight before him.

"Chief?" The volume said this was not the first time his name had been called but how was he to answer?

"Is he alive!"

"Huh?" Alive? How could he… He stepped closer and gently reached out to touch the man's face. He felt warm but then he had only been dead for a few minutes. Though Garrison's body was pinned to the seat, his head had fallen forward. That did not look comfortable so Chief gently eased it up and back but when he went to let go the angle of the plane pushed it down again. Again he pulled off his coat and eased it between the branch and his chin. Stupid thing to do but as he blinked back tears he knew he had to. Garrison had gone out of his way to be good to him; the least he could do was make him comfortable in death. He sniffled and turned away. As much as he wanted to stay and guard the body he knew the others needed him too. It looked like he was the only one moving.

"How is he?" asked Actor. Chief's body language told him what he did not want to know. They were on their own, injured and behind enemy lines. As Casino would say, they were up shit creek without a paddle.

Chief knew what he had to do and warmth was high on the list. What did they have? The plane should have a first aid kit and parachutes. He doubted they would burn but the silk could be used for shelter. The lines could also be used. He took the first and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? I need you to help me with my shoulder. The longer it is left, the more damage is being done."

With a great deal of difficulty they were able to remove the conman's coat. His sweater was impossible to remove so Chief had to cut it away at the shoulder. This would leave that part cold but would help with the pain and swelling while helping to retain some body heat to the rest of him. With Actor's guidance Chief was able to re-seat Actor's shoulder, thus relieving his concern but the pain was still excruciating and his arm was numb. He offered to help but Chief told him to rest. He would call if he needed him.

"At least take my coat. My gloves are in the inner pocket."

The Indian traded him a parachute for his coat. It was big on him but better than nothing. He headed outside to scout the area. They needed a fire.

The wind was blowing the snow into his face as he dropped down out of the plane. He left the door open after trying to latch it. The crash must have twisted the plane enough to put the latch out of line. As he stood he looked around. The wings had both been sheared off and the tail was missing parts. Without the engines they should be safe from fire and explosion. The wind also meant it was going to be very difficult to get a fire going. Maybe if he used the parachute silk as a wind break it might make it easier. He began looking for a likely place. From there he began gathering sticks and branches. An hours work and he had the windbreak up, a lean-to to protect his back and the fire was going, not well but it would get better as the wood dried. Now he needed rocks. For all the rocks back at the cave, there were none here. With the ground covered with up to two inches of snow he was not having any luck. There had to be something.

The plane had done quite a bit of damage to the trees on its way down. Maybe some of those trees might have fallen and lifted some rocks. He headed back along the trail of broken trees. A branch here and a rock there, by the time he headed back he was loaded down. He ended coming back along the far side of the plane and as he rounded the nose he heard voices.

"How is everyone? Injuries?"

Chief's heart jumped for joy. Garrison was alive! He was alive!

Actor began to list the injuries. He had a dislocated shoulder that had been put back but was apparently pinching a nerve. His arm and hand were numb. Casino had wrenched his knee and would not be able to put any weight on it. Goniff had a concussion and a head wound though it had stopped bleeding.

"What about Chief?"

"He appears to be uninjured."

"Keep an eye on him."

Chief moved away. Garrison was alive but he had not forgotten him taking off or forgiven him either. He just told Actor to watch that he didn't do it again, even though he had told him he wouldn't. His heart sank and depression began to drag him down. The wood got heavier and when he dropped the rocks near the fire and one rolled away he didn't care. He did not care about anything; the fire, the rocks, how his hands ached. None of it mattered. He dropped down hard and sat staring into the distance.

Maybe he should just walk away. Then they wouldn't be reminded of what a failure he was. They would be better off…

The wind whipped around the silk flattening the fire momentarily, but it returning even brighter as the wind dropped.

No, they were all injured. He had to stay and keep the fire going. They needed heat in the cabin. Garrison would need…

The thought of Garrison alive was bittersweet. He was a good man, a good leader. He and Actor worked well together. With him the team had a chance of surviving. That was good. Casino was a pain sometimes but he was an okay guy. And Goniff… Who didn't like him? His Mum would be real sad if he died. The way he was always thinking of her meant she was a special lady. He envied him and that relationship. Garrison alive also meant the end of him. As soon as they were back he was going to ship him back to prison. He wouldn't keep someone he didn't trust.

He was done but he would keep his word. He would look after the others until they got back to safety then he was going to run. Plan made, he returned to warming the rocks.

As each rock was warmed he wrapped it in a square of parachute silk and carried it inside. As afraid as he was to go to the cockpit he knew Garrison probably needed it the most. Seeing that branch in his chest was going to be bad but he would do it.

Three pair of eyes turned his way as he climbed up into the cabin. It wasn't until he reached the front that he realized that Goniff had not spoken. His eyes were open but he didn't look good. Maybe he could use some of the lines to set a few snares. He had to do something. Even hot water would help. He would have to look for a container.

Garrison was watching as he entered. The bleeding had stopped and he was pale but he was alive. His coat had been placed over his lower chest and lap.

"I brung you a warm rock. It's not much but it should help."

"Thanks Chief." His voice was weak.

The Indian looked at the size of the branch. "I could try cut'n that. Maybe enough we could get you moved to the back."

"I'm all right for now. The others warm enough?"

"If yer hands are warm enough I could put that down by yer feet."

"No, this is good. See what you can do for the others."

Chief nodded and withdrew to the fire. Due to the small size of the fire he was only able to warm two rocks at a time. He had replaced the first rock, now he flipped the other warm one onto the next square of silk then added a new stone. Wrapping the silk up, he carried the warm bundle inside. Looking to Actor he offered the bundle.

"Goniff," was his quiet reply.

Chief turned to the Englishman and said, "Here, put this inside your coat. It'll keep you warm for a bit." The patient seemed confused so he undid his coat and tucked it inside; making sure it was not directly against his skin, before buttoning it again. Goniff smiled when he felt the warmth but he didn't speak.

"Got any more of those?" asked Casino.

"Ready in a few minutes." Turning back to their second-in-command he said, "I need somethin' to melt water in." Not receiving good news he began his search. There was nothing to be found.

"What about the first aide box," suggested Casino.

Again Chief went foraging for wood. This time he also looked at the branch that had penetrated the cockpit. Just seeing it brought a pain to his chest and his heart. What it must be like for Garrison… Knowing that branch… How bad was it? Would he survive if they pulled it out? He wanted desperately to cut it off and get it out but what if that was all that was plugging the wound? He had to turn away or he would break apart. Forcing himself he pushed on through the snow. He would have to hurry, it was getting dark.

There were a lot of limbs and branches broken down by the planes descent so he was able to get what he thought would last the night. He wished he had an axe or a Bowie knife at least.

As the snow melted and the water warmed he took each tin full in and gave it to the injured. Then he drank some. He had eaten some snow to tide himself over but the warm water felt good all the way down.

The darkness closed in until there was nothing but the fire and the side of the plane. He had taken the silk down from the tree branch where he had put it earlier because he was afraid it might catch fire when he added more wood. If he was going to get any sleep he needed the fire to last. Besides it would keep any marauding animals at bay. He put what was left of it over his lean-to. It would block the snow and some of the wind.

A tapping on the side of the fuselage caught his attention and he hopped up to the door.

"Are you coming in? I would like to close the door," said Actor. The fuselage was twisted just enough that the door closure mechanism no longer functioned. It would swing open and closed but would not remain closed. Chief had brought in a branch that he rigged to brace the door in a closed position.

"No. I gotta warm the rocks again. It's gonna get colder."

"We will be fine. Stay."

Without a word Chief made his way to the cockpit. The man appeared to be sleeping so he carefully took the rock from under the coat and headed back. He also tried to take Goniff's but he resisted, clutching it to his abdomen.

"I'm gonna warm it for you. I'll bring it right back." That had no effect so he took Casino's rock. Once they were rewarmed he returned and traded Goniff for a warm one. That he understood. Back outside he warmed the rock and some water and took it in to the men inside.

Sitting by the fire he felt himself sinking so he abruptly stood and walked around the plane. He was tired but the cold brought him to full wakefulness. Was Actor awake? He turned to look at the door. Once it was closed he could not get in unless Actor moved the branch inside that propped it closed. There was precious little warmth inside so keeping the door closed was necessary. As much as he wanted to go in out of the wind he knew he could not let the fire go out. He would just have to hope they were all right. He pictured Garrison sitting there, pinned in the cockpit, alone… dying in the cold.

He felt a thousand years old with the weight of the darkness that had nothing to do with the lack of daylight, and the loneliness that had been absent from his life for such a short time. With Garrison gone he might as well just walk off into the night and go to sleep.

Who ever said morning came too soon had never been sitting alone in the cold. He had firewood but it was green and wet so it burned but there was little heat. An occasional rustle told him was not alone. The pair of glowing eyes watching him told him it was bigger than a fox. Were there wolves around here? The men relying on him were right next to him but they might as well have been miles away.

A twitch in his sleep dragged Actor awake. He felt like he had just gone to sleep. His shoulder ached relentlessly but it was the numbness in his hand that he feared the most. This could be temporary but it could also be permanent.

A tapping drew his eyes to the door. A quick survey inside reminded him that Chief had remained outside tending the fire.

Carefully he shifted until he could get his feet under him and he stood as well as he could. Height did have its disadvantages.

Stepping over the branch he put his good shoulder to the aircraft door and leaned on it while trying to pull the branch away. Maybe the plane had shifted because the branch was not moving so he pushed and pulled harder. Suddenly the branch slipped out of the way and the sudden motion plus the weight of the door caused him to lurch and jar his shoulder. Pain exploded taking his vision momentarily.

As it receded he let the door swing open slowly. Still in pain he saw Chief, clutching a silk wrapped rock, waiting to enter. Unwilling to try walking he waited. By the time Chief returned with a similar package he was able to return to his seat.

Actor watched the numerous trips the Indian made replacing warm rocks for cold and bringing the tin box with water to each man. He had to be tired but he had not slowed. As he handed the tin to Actor he sat on the edge of the seat closest to him. With a quick look to the cockpit he asked, "Do we wanna to be found?"

Actor's immediate reaction was a resounding No, they were in enemy territory but Chief was right. Garrison was not going to be able to get them out of this. In fact it was a wonder he was still alive and as such it was up to them to keep him that way and not just because he held their fate with his life. He had become their fellow conspirator, a member of their gang and as someone had said, they were as thick as thieves.

Actor dropped his eyes, said a silent prayer and then looked to the Indian. Chief nodded and stood. He understood without words. They were better alive in a prison than dead. At least in a prison they had a chance of escape.

All that day Chief warmed rocks and brought water. His attempts at fresh game met with dismal results. He explained that he was trying but the rabbit he had snared had been eaten before he had gotten there. Actor could see how this failure was weighing on him. As his rock was replaced he told Chief how much they all appreciated what he was doing for them. His words did not seem to have any affect. The man had to be beyond tired.

It was late afternoon and Actor was returning from the cockpit where he had spent the last half hour making sure their leader was not in pain. The contents of the first aid kit had been exhausted so he was on his own now as were Casino and Goniff. The latter two were soon going to come to blows. Casino had taken it upon himself to wake Goniff every hour or so and the Englishman was unappreciative. Actor had told him that what he was doing was unnecessary but the action persisted. Casino could not be moved and Goniff refused. The bickering continued.

As he prepared to sit he heard the sound. An aircraft was passing overhead. Whose was it? Would they see the signal Chief said he had tramped out in the snow?

Chief's first step slipped almost putting him down but he recovered and ran. His boots were not meant for snow so he slipped several times but he finally made it to the edge of the forest as the plane flew over. The Sargent Major had taught them the silhouettes so he knew this was a German fighter. He looked over to the field where he had tramped out the signal and lined it with branches. As long as they were not buried in the snow they would lead rescuers to them. Actor said he wanted to be found. The Warden was going to die if they didn't get help.

He turned away. Maybe Actor was forgetting what Garrison had told them. Hitler said spies were to be shot; probably after all information had been got out of them any way they could. The Warden was tough but how long could even he hold out, injured the way he was. He would want to die free, wouldn't he? Freezing to death was better than dying slowly at another's hand. Chief knew he shouldn't try to guess for him but he was sure that's what he would want.

The parachute silk he had laid over the signal remained in place blending into the snow, hiding the signal. The German didn't see it.

If they could hold out until tomorrow then maybe the others could walk out. If he could find some straight branches he could make a drag for Casino. Actor could pull him and take Goniff to safety. He would stay with the Warden until he died. He had told the Warden he wouldn't leave and he meant it.

Too bad that rabbit he had caught had been eaten before he got to it. It would have given them the energy to walk out.

He took a step meaning to return to the fire when he heard another sound. There was …

Frantically he began pulling at the cords and the silk. Ever so slowly the signal began to appear. As soon as it was revealed he jumped up and down waving his arms. He had to get the pilot's attention but the planes flew on without notice.

As the planes passed out of sight Chief's hopes fell. With frozen fingers he began pulling the chute back over the signal. They didn't see it.

While he was out he might as well check his snares. His boots were old and not made for standing in the snow day after day. His one foot was wet so he wiggled his toes in an attempt to warm them. Were the others warm enough? As he walked he scanned to ground and shuffled his feet. The snow was deep enough that all signs on the ground were covered. His only hope was to find any rocks with his boots. More rocks around the fire warming would be better. Even if he could find one he could but at the Warden's feet. If he was going to die at least he could die comfortable. Chief pushed his mitten clad hands into his pockets and plowed on.

"Was that a plane? Did he see your signal?" asked Casino when he brought a warm bundle in.

"They might have," he said hopefully but as he passed the conman on his way to the cockpit he caught his eye and subtly shook his head. Casino and Goniff needed hope, Actor needed the truth. He needed to know there was no hope and plan accordingly. Back to the fire for the next rock.

As he waited he squatted by the fire, hands extended to dry his mittens. That was too slow so he took them off and laid them on the branch by the fire. He needed more wood.

Chief's head popped up. He had heard a bang. Frantically he looked around but nothing was out of place. Had he fallen asleep sitting there by the fire or had there really been a bang. He had to check.

By the time he completed the circuit the next rock was ready. He was going to have to be careful. Falling asleep could be fatal to him and the others.

The light was almost gone by the time Chief hopped down from the plane. Everyone had had their ration of warm water and his was next. Scooping up a handful of snow from under the fuselage he ate it. He used to like the taste of freshly fallen snow. As he looked around he realized that the firelight on the trees and the snow was almost familiar. All they needed was … music? Why would he think of music, fiddles in particular? He shook his head. What he needed was solid food. Goniff's lack of asking was worrying. The guy had to be starving by now, unless he was past hungry and dying. Actor and Casino didn't look too bad but Goniff… and Garrison. The light was too dim to see his colour but when he brought him water he mumbled something so he was still alive but for how long?

Another long night and he dozed off at least twice. The wood he had gathered was almost gone. Why hadn't he brought more? Slapping his face to wake himself he muttered, "You can't fail now. They're counting on you. You gotta stay awake." Rising, he began to go for more wood then realized it was pitch dark. Away from the fire he couldn't see a thing. He squatted back down. Glowing eyes followed his movements vanishing as he squatted back by the fire and pushed the last of the long log into the dying fire. He had no way to chop the long pieces so he started at an end and kept pushing it in as it burned. This one was almost gone.

Cold dragged him back, his face… He pushed himself up from where he was laying on the ground. Dawn was arriving slowly through the clouds that threatened more snow to come. The fire was down to coals so he stretched stiffly and went in search of more fuel for the fire. Each time he went he had to go farther gathering larger and larger branches and small tree trunks. This one was going to take some effort but it would burn for a while.

By the time he dropped the end in the fire Actor was climbing slowly down from the plane. Afraid of jarring his shoulder he was being very careful.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked as he neared the flames.

Chief's immediate reaction was a No. Actor was injured and he wasn't. He could do what needed to be done for them to survive. He didn't need help from a one armed man but before the word got out he saw the man. He looked bad. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was mussed and he needed a shave. Chief had never seen him look so bad. Probably feels as bad, thought the Indian. Maybe helping might make him feel better.

"I gotta get this goin', then put more rocks on to heat."

"Can I get more rocks? I have at least one good hand," he offered hopefully.

"I … Feel like takin' a walk?" Seeing the nod he said, "Head back the way we came in. See what you can find." SHIT, he thought. If he went that way all the way to the field he would see the signal covered up. He wouldn't understand and Chief didn't want to have to explain it.

"Wait. I been that way. How about over that way. There's a bit of a rise. See if there are any rocks that way. You'll have to kick the snow away."

"I will see what I can find," and the con man moved off.

"Don't go too far." He received a wave in acknowledgement.

Once the tree branch was in place he began blowing on the embers to get a flame. The wood was cold and wet so it was going to take time. Using his knife carefully so as not to stress the blade, he began cutting shavings and strips of bark. The thinner the piece the faster it would warm, the sooner it would burn and produce heat. Because they were cold each piece blackened the coals until it warmed. He continued blowing on the embers until he became light headed.

Eventually he had his flames as Actor returned kicking a small rock. "I am sorry but it was all I could find. Would you like me to keep looking?"

"No, that's good. Come get warm, dry your shoes." He picked up the rock and knocked some of the snow off of it. "I kin use this for the Warden's feet."

Actor squatted down and extended his free hand toward the flames.

"Yer only chance is to take Casino and Goniff and go for help." There, he had said it but would Actor do it? How was he to convince him?

"We are not splitting up," said Actor firmly. Neither man took his eyes from the tiny flame.

"It would only be for a bit. You get'm somewhere safe then come back. I kin look after the Warden easier that way." Chief wanted to look at the con man, will him to understand. Chief didn't have the words to explain.

"We are not splitting up."

In his exhaustion he failed to control his temper resulting in an outburst of, "There's no reason we all gotta die."

Swinging on the Indian with fire in his own voice he said, "No there is not. We are not going to die. Help will come."

Why was he being so stubborn? Then he realizes that Actor wasn't thinking straight. He still believed the Warden could be freed without killing him. Or was it what Garrison had said to him. Actor couldn't watch him if he left.

Why did he have to say that? Now because of him they were all going to die.

A sound and Chief's head snapped up as his knife snapped open. Someone or something was coming.

"Get inside."

Too late, a small head appeared down the trail of destruction. From their location they could be forgiven for thinking fox but when it began to bay they knew. Someone's dog had found them. Did the Germans use dogs? Had the first fighter seen the damage? Their arsenal consisted of Chief's blades and the German handguns they had kept. There was no extra ammunition. They could fight back but not for long.

The dog trotted through the snow, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out followed by a man, a civilian carrying a shotgun over his arm. The two were followed by a second civilian heading straight for them.

"Bonjour Monsieur. Parlez-vous francais?" asked the first man, a gentleman in his late sixties. He was dressed in winter clothes and had a pack on his back.

"Oui," said Actor.

Chief had also stood but he took a step back and toward the plane. If necessary he could dive under. He wished he had taken Garrison's Luger but it hadn't seemed right to leave him defenseless. Carefully he watched the two strangers and Actor. He did not understand the words but he could read the way they stood. For now they looked agreeable but would they help them or turn them in?

The second man nodded, turned and headed back the way they had come. Actor looked unconcerned by this so Chief let him go but then the conman led the stranger into the plane. Moments later Actor returned and handed Chief a chunk of bread and a thick slice of some sort of sausage.

"Ancel is with the Resistance. He received a message last night in response to your signal. He and Bernard were sent to help us."

That was good, the fighters must have seen the signal after all but they weren't safe yet, thought Chief. How were they going to get the Warden out of there, he worried as he turned toward the nose of the plane, without killing him? They were going to have to cut that branch. Would that guy think to bring a bigger knife? There was no room for a hatchet and using that would… He didn't want to even consider what that would happen to Garrison as the branch moved with each blow. His stomach heaved but there was nothing in it. He turned away. Putting a bullet in his head would be kinder and he would make sure he was the one to do it if it had to be. Or he would just stay with him until he died. Each time he went in he expected him to be dead but he was hanging on. He was in bad shape but he was strong though.

Actor and Ancel talked for a bit and then the Frenchman left taking his dog with him. He had promised to return as soon as possible. Now they had to wait.

"There is something I would like to ask you," started Actor hesitantly. The two men were squatted beside the fire waiting for the next two rocks to warm.

Chief immediately went on the alert though he kept his face neutral. He was right to worry because Actor was asking about the signal.

"Ancel said they walked past our location because they were looking for the signal. He said he could not find it, that his dog had led them to us."

There was a long pause. How was he supposed to explain? He tried to put it together.

"You said you wanted to be found but…" He turned to the conman. "I couldn't let the Germans have'im." He could not bring himself to say he would be better off dead. "Freezin' to death is better'rn what they would do to'im."

"He would be treated …"

"We ain't soldiers!"

"But he is dressed in a German uniform."

Chief was stunned, he had not remembered that. "But he stole a plane, a plane with civilians in it."

"I could have come up with a reason; we forced him, he took us prisoner… There are any number of reasons a German soldier would take off in a plane. He wanted to be a fighter pilot."

Chief was speechless with shame but a little voice argued back, ' _how was I to know_.' He should have thought of that but he didn't. That was why he was no good as a leader. He didn't think.

"Did you even put out a signal?" There was no accusation or he hid it well.

"I told you I did," he answered angrily.

"I am not saying you did not. I was wondering why Ancel did not see it." Again, his voice was calm, gentle. Suddenly Actor laughed, startling his companion. "It has snowed every day. The signal you tramped out and marked is now under the snow. That is why Ancel did not see it. How silly of me. I apologize for doubting you."

He sounded sincere but then he was a conman.

They lapsed into silence and a routine. Chief rolled a rock from the fire onto the parachute square and wrapped it up. As he took it into the next recipient Actor rolled a cold rock into place and turned the next rock to warm the other side.

Hours later the dog appeared and ran to greet them. The two locals appeared with a third man. They were dragging sleds behind them. Their rescue had arrived.

Casino's leg was splinted and he was carried out to the first sled. Goniff was led out and placed on the next one. It was scary to see him looking so blank.

Then it was Garrison's turn. Chief wanted to be there, to help get him free, to protect him, to do something but Actor stopped him.

"Ancel's wife is a nurse. He has helped her many times when the farmers needed her help. He knows what he is going." He smiled gently. "Besides there is no room up there."

Chief had to go along with that but it did not stop him from trying to pass the conman when he heard Garrison cry out in pain. Actor remained firm earning him a killer glare.

What seemed like hours later Garrison was carried out and the Indian rushed to his side as he was placed on the remaining sled. There was fresh blood on his chest and he was so pale that with his eyes closed Chief had to reach out and touch him. Those hazel-grey eyes opened for a moment then closed again.

Chief's heart was in his throat. Would he survive? Was the bandage tight enough to slow the bleeding? How long did he have? Grabbing the rope he stepped into position to pull the sled. Bernard came over and tried to take the rope but Chief was determined. He could at least pull him to safety.

"Chief," said Actor, "let Bernard take the rope. Come walk beside him so when he opens his eyes he can see you."

Chief released the rope and moved into place. He would show Garrison that he hadn't left. He would keep his word. Pace for pace he remained by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After two days of bed rest Lieutenant Garrison was finally getting out of bed. The branch that had pinned him in the cockpit had penetrated the skin but had stopped short of doing more than bruising the muscles. If the plane had continued on any farther that branch would have broken his ribs and fatally impaled him. The wound was infected so he would be kept in hospital until that was under control.

The Doctor assumed the patient would just sit quietly in the chair. He was a kind, compassionate Doctor and he knew how debilitating the injuries were and how close he had come to death but he did not know the man.

No sooner was the Doctor out of sight before Garrison was trying to propel himself forward without hurting his chest any more than necessary. A hospital orderly walking past saw his intent and immediately came to his aid.

"Would you like to go to the sunroom? There are several men there already."

"I want to go see my men."

While their locations were being determined an impeccably dressed gentleman stepped into the doorway. The only sign that he had recently been a patient here was the sling that bound his left arm to his chest.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," he said with a genuine smile. "It is good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

"Better. How's the shoulder?"

"The good Doctor has informed me that with immediate rest followed by appropriate exercises that I should regain complete function."

"That's good to hear. You seen the others?"

"Not this morning. Shall we?" He smiled as he stepped in behind the chair and grasping the handle he began pushing it out into the hall. With only one hand pushing he had to switch handles to keep the desired trajectory. Garrison quickly picked up on the solution and he provided appropriate drag with his hand on the wheel.

"Goniff," started the Italian, "has a concussion. After being examined he was sent home with me and I have been keeping an eye on him. Other than a headache and … nausea," which brought a chuckle from the Officer. Yes, nausea would bother the Englishman and he would share his discomfort.

"Casino has a sprained knee. His Doctor taped it, gave him crutches and medication for the pain. He too is resting back at our base with a follow up appointment in two days.

"Wait," said Garrison warily. "If they're at home then…?" Only three of his men had been injured. He was sure of that so … Grabbing the wheel to pivot the chair around he faced the conman.

In response Actor said, "I am sure it is nothing but they kept him in for observation."

That sent Garrison frantically thinking back to … They had crashed. Actor had told him about the injuries, his shoulder, Casino's knee, Goniff's head … Chief had been all right, hadn't he?

As he tried to understand what might have happened he realized he was not heading for the wards where the enlisted men and civilians were treated. He was still in Officer Country and there was no way Chief would be mistaken for an Officer. He had been dressed in civilian clothes like they all had. Was this someone's idea of a joke? If it was it was going to backfire and it was most likely Chief who was going to get burned.

Allowing himself to be turned Actor headed the chair for the next room. Inside he saw the single hospital bed with its occupant but he was shocked by the look on the man's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Betrayal, hurt and anger blasted him before Chief turned away. Garrison knew Chief was quick to judge but he thought by now he had developed some form of trust in him. It seems something had happened that he was being blamed for.

The clenching of Chief's fist as he turned drew Garrison's eyes and his jaw clenched in anger. The wrist of that fist was restrained. The fact it was a padded restraint and not a handcuff was irrelevant. Chief reacted badly to restraints of any kind.

Immediately and without thought to his own discomfort, Garrison's hands flew to the wheels of the chair and he propelled himself closer. In his rush he banged his knees into the bedrail but that was of no consequences. He ignored the throb in his knees and the burn in his chest as he wrestled with the buckle.

"I had nothing to do with this, Chief. I didn't even know you were here until Actor…" Where was Actor?

At that point the strap was released and Chief yanked his arm away and across his chest presumably to release his other wrist.

"Talk to me, Chief." The Indian was usually patient and rational until he was pushed too far. Who had pushed him and what had he done that would result in him being restrained?

Chief rubbed his wrists then started to sit up but gasped and fell back. Between gritted teeth he muttered, "I'll kill'im."

"What's wrong?" Even in profile Garrison could see the rage on the Indians face. From his record, he was fully capable of carrying out that threat.

"The bastard who knifed me!"

"What? Who did?" How could someone knife him here in the hospital? That might happen in prison but not here… Garrison tried to look behind him. He couldn't make sense of this. Actor had to know but why was he so quiet?

A presence at his side and a Doctor appeared.

"I see you are awake, Mister Strongbow. I hope you are …"

"Strongbow?" echoed Garrison and Chief. Both men turned to glare at the Doctor.

Taken aback, the Doctor said, "That is what is on your chart." Deciding to ignore the looks he stepped closer to the patient intending on examining him. He had been unconscious at the end of yesterday's shift. He stopped when he heard the, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Another voice, a voice of authority, commanded their attention, "Tell Mister… Strongbow why he was restrained."

"That's…"

"Tell him!" The two fighters did not have to see the look that went with that tone. They had seen it in action; working even against the SS.

The Doctor shot a quick look at the two other men and began. "According to your chart, at three fifteen this morning, Mr. Strongbow got out of bed and tried to break up the furniture." His tone became defensive. "He was trying to start a fire here in his room. When he was stopped he became violent, going so far as to break the orderly's nose before he was sedated."

Garrison was confused so he thought back. Chief had often made fires for them but he was not an arsonist. Then he had a thought but just to check he asked, "Why was…" he could not bring himself to call him that name, "this man admitted in the first place?"

"I don't know. There are no details but I was told he was found unconscious and unresponsive in the back of the plane. A head injury was suspected but no evidence was found so he was kept for observation."

"Doctor," said the Officer, directing his comments to the medical man but looking at his team mate on the bed. "We were in a plane crash, all of us injured except for this man. For three days he kept us warm by constantly heating and reheating rocks in the fire he made and tended. We had no food, just melted snow to drink. He kept us alive for three days. I doubt he slept at all." He paused but there was no denial.

"By the time we were rescued he had to have been exhausted and in this exhausted state this morning he was still there by the plane, trying to keep us warm and protected."

No one spoke so he added, "I want everything in his file that refers to this incident removed. Even the Orderly. I don't care how you handle that but he was never in this room."

He turned to the Doctor. "Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't…"

"Yes we can!" Actor added a touch of menace and it worked. The Doctor had no more to say.

"An' I wanna know who stabbed me?" Chief's tone carried a different kind of menace.

"What?" asked the Doctor. "There were no wounds…"

"Some fuckin' bastard stabbed me in the back." He glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked from the patient, to the Officer and then to Actor before swearing, "There were no wounds on his back."

"I kin fuckin' feel it. Now you either tell me or I'll find out for myself."

"Can you roll over?" he asked, not stepping any closer. "I would like …"

"I ain't turnin' my back on you."

"Allow me," and Actor stepped up to the bed and held out his good arm.

With his eyes on the enemy Chief rolled over and gingerly pushed himself up. Actor saw the problem and moved to the end of the bed and released the ankle restraints. As the Indian gingerly shifted his position the conman was able to see his back.

"There are no wounds, Chief, some bruising but no wounds."

Whether he did not believe him or he wanted to reassure himself he reached around to the small of his back. There was nothing to find.

"There was a struggle," said the Doctor, "and you broke the Orderly's nose."

"It appears you have pulled a muscle in your back," said Actor with more than a hint of relief.

"I'm still gonna kill'im."

"No, you are not." Actor was not the only one who could command with his voice. "He didn't know and he was just doing his job. You did break his nose. I say that puts you even. Got it?"

Chief did not look convinced so the Officer repeated his question then added, "I don't hear you."

The killer look faded but there was no eye contact.

"Chief?" It was just one word, more a threat than a request.

"Yeah." He had surrendered to the Officer but not the Doctor. "But I ain't stayin' here."

"I will see to your discharge paper," he said as he backed away and fled out into the hall.

"Mine too," yelled Garrison.

"You will have to talk to your own Doctor about that. I am assuming he will want you to remain at least another day.

Garrison wanted to remain with Chief until he was released but Actor saw how he was wilting. Not giving in to his protests he wheeled the man back to his room and put him to bed, much to the younger man's annoyance.

"What happened when we got back? I don't remember much of that," asked the man in the bed.

"When we arrived at the airfield we were assisted off the plane. I am ashamed to say that I was more concerned about my own welfare than if we were all accounted for. By the time I realized he was not with us some time had passed. It seems Chief had passed out on the plane and was brought in because they could not rouse him.

"It did cross my mind," said Actor pinning Garrison with his eyes, "that he might have decided, after the dressing down you gave him back at the cave, to leave. I would not have blamed him.

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't leave it too long."

Actor drove the two of them back to their base. As much as he knew Chief liked to drive he could tell from his stiff legged walk that he was in pain. Sitting down was done slowly and carefully. This was going to take some time.

"Welcome back," said Goniff as Chief opened the door which was nice until he saw the Englishman's disappointment. He had thought it was the Warden.

He recovered nicely with a worried, "Where were you? No one would tell us where you were. We got off the plane but you never showed up at the 'ospital. Then when we got 'ere you weren't 'ere either."

"Chief was kept overnight for observation. He has injured his back."

Chief was grateful that the conman didn't give any details but he was also angry.

"Which one a you clowns told the hospital my name was Strongbow?" he demanded.

"What?" Casino's anger at being referred to as a clown faded as a new thought appeared. "Who's Strongbow?"

Chief saw the confusion and disbelief on the safecracker's face. He thought for sure he was the one who hung that on him. Had he been wrong? That meant Goniff…

He swung on the slighter man who was looking expectantly at Casino.

"Goniff," threatened the Indian

"What? I didn't say nothing. I didn't even know that was your name so how could I 'ave told." He certainly looked innocent.

"It's not," said Chief as he turned away. He was not about to tell them he was haunted by that name.

Later the Indian watched his team mates. They appeared innocent. Actor wouldn't tell anyone. He had no idea what was all in there but he had to assume the guy had read his file same as he read the Warden's but why would he use it? Same with the Warden. Besides, he would have given his prison name. So how had the hospital got that name?

Casino had seen the Indian watching them. He also saw the suspicion. There was something about that name that bothered him. It must have some significance. And who had said it? It had to be someone who knew him. He thought back to when he had arrived at the Hospital. With all the jostling and then the Doctor poking and prodding he had been in a lot of pain. The nurse had asked him what the guy's last name was and he had answered truthfully; he didn't know. He did remember saying something to the effect that the guy was strong though. All the back and forth with the rocks and the warm water; no wonder his back hurt.

After the others had gone downstairs Actor came over to the cot where Chief was laying. "I brought you a hot water bottle for your back. Can you sit up a bit?"

With a bit of maneuvering the conman was able to get it into position.

"Thanks," said Chief quietly. As the conman turned to leave he knew he had to ask now. "Do you think he's still gonna send me back? I heard what he said in the plane. I was outside the window."

Actor knew this was important so he had come back and sat on the next cot. "I am sorry but a lot was said. What are you referring to?"

"I heard him say for you to keep an eye on me so I don't take off."

"I do not recall … Yes, as I remember he did said to keep an eye on you. I had just described our assorted injuries and that you were unhurt. He said to keep an eye on you," and he smiled, "because you are stubborn and would not admit to being injured. He was not worried about you leaving. He trusts you."

Chief lay still after Actor left. The warmth on his back was helping ease the pain. Maybe he shouldn't have palmed the pills he had been given but it was an old habit. Stuff they gave you for pain usually made you sleep but he had too much the think about. Actor seemed to think he was still all right, that he wasn't going to be sent back but he had to know for sure. The only way he was going to know for sure was to ask him.

"I want all your knives on my desk and your armband. You will be searched so don't try anything stupid." Garrison's tone matched his eyes, cold and hard.

Chief removed the blade and unbuckled the armband. Carefully he placed it on the desk. Next he pulled off his boot and removed the second knife. He patted his waist band to show there was nothing there then stood with hands held out from his sides. He was unarmed.

Four MP's came into the room, the first man in was carrying a set of shackles. He was on his way to prison.

With the snap of the cuffs on his wrist he jerked awake. Pain stabbed him in the back as punishment for his sudden movement but he welcomed it. There were no shackles and Garrison wasn't here. It was just a dream but it had been so real. He still had a chance. Silently he began to rehearse how he would ask if he was still part of the team.

Two days later Garrison came home. The other two made a fuss over his arrival but Chief hung back watching and waiting. He had to talk to him alone and he had to pick the right time. He needed a time when he was in a good mood and not too tired. He looked tired so he knew he had to wait.

The following morning Chief was putting on the coffee when Garrison entered the room. His heart rate increased. Here was his chance.

"How you feeling?" He fiddled with the burner to avoid eye contact. He didn't want to see the look on his face.

"Better. Sore, but not as bad as it was." Garrison sat down carefully.

"Want some toast n' eggs?" Chief knew he was stalling but maybe if he ate first …

"Get yourself a cup and sit down."

Shit, thought the Indian. Here it comes. Maybe if he begged.

"Warden, I know I was wrong, an'…"

"Sit down Chief."

Reluctantly he complied, keeping his eyes downcast. He knew what was coming.

"Chief…"Unfortunately that was as far as he got before Actor came into the room.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. How are you feeling this fine morning?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Would you like some breakfast?" The conman headed for the stove.

Knowing his chance was gone Chief got up to leave but was stopped by Garrison's request to stay.

Breakfast dragged. The two senior men discussed past missions, upcoming training and suggestions for the smoother running of their base. Chief kept his eyes down and his mouth closed.

Finally they were all done. As soon as Garrison stood Chief began grabbing the dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Chief, I'd like to speak to in my office."

He wanted it over but … "I gotta do the dishes." He had to delay the inevitable. Just a little longer…

"You go ahead," said Actor as he brought his plate to the sink. "I will do the dishes."

His voice sounded kind, thought the Indian. He knows I'm done. "That's not the deal, you cooked an'…"

"Standing to do the dishes will only aggravate your back. Go."

Thanks a lot, thought the condemned man as he followed the executioner.

In the Office Chief sat and tried to keep all emotion off his face as Garrison came and sat beside him.

"Back at the cave you were wrong to leave your post."

"I know an' I'm sorry an' I …"

"Chief, I was also wrong to threaten to send you back to prison."

Chief opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted.

"I understand you were trying to get food but you left us unprotected. That has to be your first priority."

"I know an' I won't forget."

"Good."

"Warden, I want you to know that I would never take off and leave you."

"I know. I believe you and I trust you."

With a much lighter heart Chief stood carefully and headed outside. He was still on the team and Garrison still trusted him.

Garrison sat and thought about how he was going to write his mission report. He had been debriefed in the hospital but he still had to write his report. The mission had been a miserable failure. Their contact in that area was dead and they had failed to access the papers they had been sent for. On the other hand he had some details about a convoy of tanks. A lot of questions had been asked about what he had seen and his information had been well received. They had been disappointed, understandably, that he had not found out their destination.

Carefully he stood and moved around to sit at his desk. Taking pen and paper he began to write.


End file.
